Second chance
by InkButterfly
Summary: Mikado wanted to be extraordinary. Shizuo wanted to be human with a normal life and Kadota wanted a second chance at an unrequited love. When they are caught in an accident they are given a chance to each live a different life. Will they be happy or make the same mistakes and what happens when Izaya gets involved?
1. The accident

Title: - **Second chance**

Rating: - M

Main pairings: - Izaya x Shizuo x Mikado. A bit of Kida x Shizuo, Aoba x Shizuo, Kasuka x Mikado and Tom x Mikado.

Disclaimer: - I don't own Durarara

Warnings: Yaoi, Izaya, body switching and Kadota in a dress.

Summary:- Mikado wanted to be extraordinary. Shizuo wanted to be human with a normal life. When both of them are caught in an accident they are given a chance to live a different life. Will they be happy or make the same mistakes?

_A/N:- Me again. So one of the first ones I wrote was called Switched and cornered which was supposed to be a little drabble where Mikado and Shizuo switched bodies. The idea keeps coming back turning into this. So um yeah enjoy._

Boring. That was the only way to describe his life right now. At first his move to Ikebukuro had been eye opening and fun, at every turn there was something dangerous. On the very first day of his arrival he had seen the legendary black rider. Who turned out to be a dullahan who was missing her head. As much as he liked Celty, the mystery had already been solved.

Sure he had met the most dangerous pair in the city, The informant Izaya Orihara and the fortissimo that was Shizuo Heiwajima. His life had been in more danger than he could count because of their chases. Still now it was an everyday occurrence. His life was stuck in a routine. Wake up, go to school, leave school, get caught up in Izaya and Shizuo's fights, go home, go bed and repeat. It was the same thing day in and day out. It was tedious.

With a sigh he turned away from the window, facing the blackboard, his gaze on the slow ticking clock. Not even an hour into the day and he already wanted to run. "Ryugamine-kun is everything okay?" Smiling politely at his friend he nodded. "I'm fine. I just feel a little restless today." And every other day. So much for his evolution. He was stuck in the same system as everyone else. Behind him he could hear laughter an arm wrapping around his neck. "So Mikado has finally grown up."

"What do you mean? Kida-kun." His best friend laughed a cheeky grin on his face. "You've hit puberty. You're sexually frustrated. Which means... You should come girl hunting with me tonight." Lowering his head he let out a sigh. "Square root of three." Kida groaned. "That again? At least blast me with something decent." Scraping his chair back, the teen grabbed his lunch. "Are you coming?" His hand clapped over the blond's mouth before he could say anything crude.

The three of them sat on the rooftop, Kida teasing Anri, while he looked past the school gate. It was becoming a more frequent desire, to grow up and be free of everything. Maybe he should go and see Izaya. That was always interesting, even if the informant did scare him a little. "Oh? Who are you thinking about? You're blushing." Shaking his head he took in another mouthful, watching his friends. Why did it feel like he didn't belong here?

After escorting Anri half way home as Kida put it, Mikado made his way to his own run down apartment, the door creaking as he unlocked it. He had been in Ikebukuro for a long time now and still his apartment was nearly empty except for the essentials. Dropping his bag, the teen sat down in front of his computer, turning the plug on and waiting for it to load. It wasn't long before he was scrolling through the Dollar's forum and entering the chat room.

Tanaka Taro has entered the chat room

Setton:- Good evening.

Tanaka Taro:- Hello

Kanra:- You're here. I was getting booored.

Setton:- …

Tanaka Taro:- Is there anything interesting going on?

Kanra:- Well there's a rumour that something is happening at Yagiri Pharmaceuticals.

Setton:- ? Didn't that close down?

Kanra:- Who knows. There's a lot of gossip about it. It looks like something might happen tonight.

Tanaka Taro:- Like what? Is this to do with the dullahan?

Kanra:- Who knows. Wouldn't it be fuuun to find out?

Kanra has left the chat room

Tanaka Taro has left the chat room

Blue eyes gleamed logging back out. Yagiri Pharmaceuticals. They should have closed down after he had revealed his identity. Excitement ran through him his blood pumping quicker in anticipation. Maybe this was what he was looking for. Tonight he would go there and see if the rumours were true or not.

Monster. That was how everyone saw him. The fortissimo of Ikebukuro Shizuo Heiwajima. The blond with about as much control as a truck with no brakes speeding down a hill. He was dangerous and the people with death wishes didn't hesitate to tell him that. He was feared by everyone and hated by the ones that didn't. The idiots that came after him with spiked chains and baseball bats.

Pulling himself out of the shower he quickly got dressed, fixing the usual uniform he wore, the one of many bartender outfits his successful younger brother had brought him, only for the blond to fail miserably at keeping the job. Slipping his shoes on, Shizuo fixed his tinted sunglasses, sliding a cigarette from his new pack. They would only last half the day. Gently opening the door, his gaze rose to the clear blue sky, watching the fluffy white clouds slowly drift along.

He could say with conviction that he absolutely hated violence, he hated it when it was used against him and he hated it when he had no choice to use it because the idiots didn't know when to stop provoking him. After all his failed jobs, every failed chance at last he had found one that he couldn't get fired from. "Good morning, Shizuo." Raising his hand he greeted his boss. "Morning Tom-sempai."

Like every other day it started smoothly, he stood by Tom as his bodyguard, making sure the clients paid up and then moved to the next one. His nose twitched as a foul smell reached him. It was him again. No matter how much he told him to stay out of Ikebukuro the damn flea never listened, always coming back for more. "Go on. I can handle the rest." Nodding in apology he stood his ground, glaring at the spot his nemesis would appear at.

"Shizu-chan, what a coincidence meeting you here." The cigarette broke falling to the floor, crushed under his foot. "Izaaayaa! How many times do I have to tell you, stay out of Ikebukuro?" He hated Izaya, ever since high school the bastard had ruined everything for him. If he had never met the flea... Who was he kidding, he would still be the monster everyone knew him to be. "You were telling me? Sorry I thought you were barking."

With that the fur hooded figure turned and ran, his legs already pounding the pavement as he chased after him, his fingers wrapping around a signpost as he passed it, ripping it from the concrete. "Izaya-kun!" One of these days he would catch the annoyance and beat him within an inch of his life. Yet even Izaya he wouldn't hurt too badly. All he wished for was to be normal. To be someone that could casually greet Kasuka without anyone saying anything or ruining his little brother's reputation. Sure he had grown up in a happy household, but he was anything but happy.

It didn't matter if Kasuka patted him on the shoulder and told him everything was okay. It didn't matter when his parents, Tom and his friends accepted him. It was himself that he couldn't trust. Half of his strength was used to hold himself back from doing any real damage to anyone. Did the flea know that? That even he couldn't get him to go all out and completely let go. "Shizu-chan are you getting slower?"

Swinging the sign, he cursed as it was dodged, a glint of steel flashed through the air as his shirt tore. Again another uniform had been ruined. Hurling the sign, he chased Izaya around the corner, hearing a kid scream as he lifted the vending machine. "Get back here!" Even as the distance grew he could still hear that obnoxious laughter. "Make up your mind protozoan. Do you want me to leave or stay?" With a growl he flung the machine forward, sighing in frustration as it hit a brick wall, the glass smashed cans falling out.

Today was over quicker than he had thought. The flea had managed to get away, quite quickly at that. Shaking his head he ignored the line of blood across his forearm, taking out another cigarette, while his gaze once again looked up. _What's wrong? _Glancing at the screen, the yellow cat helmet tilted slightly. "Nothing." It was a day just like every other day. Another peaceful day that had turned to chaos. He could already hear the sirens, hear the panicked voices as the passer-bys took a look at the usual damage he had caused. "I never asked for this."

_Asked for what? _Taking a puff, Shizuo glanced next to him. "Having this strength. Celty, have you ever wished you were someone else?" His best friend shook her head. _No. Because then I wouldn't have met Shijkjkjkj- Don't read that! _The helmet fell off as her shadows spiked. She was typing away quickly trying to deny her feelings for Shinra. "I'm going home. It will be bad if the flea came back today."

Throwing away the empty packet, Shizuo kicked off his shoes, trudging over to the sofa. All of his furniture had been brought by Kasuka, it was the only reason everything was still in one piece. Picking up the remote, he turned on the television, stopping at a channel showing a small kitten being taken to the vet.

Hearing his stomach grumble he knew it was dinner time. Unfortunately he didn't feel like leaving the apartment or cooking. Feeling slightly guilty he opened the fridge taking out a pudding from the stock pile. "Sorry Kasuka. Just today." Every mouthful was delicious making him want more. Besides no one else was there to keep an eye on him. It wasn't like he could get sick or even fat, his body wouldn't allow it.

That night Mikado locked the door to his apartment, heading out into the dark. If there was something interesting happening then he would be a part of it. His steps quickened until he was running, headlights rushed towards him making him freeze. "Mika-pon. What are you doing out so late?" Ah it was the core of Dollars. While everyone else was happy to damage property or use the gang name to get what they want. Kadota and his friends had followed his suggestion. "I'm going to Yagiri Pharmaceuticals. I think something is happening."

Kadota nodded, giving Togusa directions while he climbed in the back seated between the two otakus. "We were heading there ourselves. Why are you smiling?" Because his heart was beating quicker. Something was going to happen. He could feel it. "Is that Shizu-Shizu and Iza-Iza?"

Izaya laughed turning the corner. Namie had been acting weirder than usual in the past couple of days, spending most of her time at the supposedly shut down lab. "Izaya-kun!" Looking down, he checked the contents of the convenience store bag. The protozoan was known for his sweet tooth, but the amount of pudding cups was ridiculous. The raven grimaced at the thought of all that sugar. "Give it back!"

He continued running in the direction to his destination. He knew Mikado would be there and probably Dotachin, so why not add a monster to the mix? "All those sweets are slowing you down!" Behind him he could hear a growl and the shout of his name. Nothing had changed, he could still lead the blond around.

Vaulting over the locked gate, he headed towards the open lab door. Namie was inside glaring at him. Was she mad because he cut her pay check? Or maybe it was because he had teased her beloved brother. "Izaaaya!" Something collided into his back, knocking him over. "This lab is mine. No one is having it." Yeah, she had finally become the mad scientist he had thought she was. It made his office a lot more entertaining. What was in her hand wasn't so much.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, well slower than usual for his exceptionally sharp eyes. He caught sight of Mikado, Kadota and Karisawa running into the the other entrance. Then he caught sight of the blond's eyes widening as he realised what it was in his ex-secretary's hand. Surprisingly a strong hand wrapped in his coat and then he was flying over the gate, as Yagiri Pharmaceuticals exploded, the building crumbling. Something landed next to him. "Shizu-chan?"

Had the monster really just saved him? "Ow. Why did he stop me?" Next to him was the raven haired scientist. "Namie-san you're fired." The woman scoffed. "I quit! I'm taking Seiji out of Ikebukuro." With a smirk he waved her goodbye. "If you think that will get him to love you. Bye bye Namie-san." When she left cursing his existence, his face dropped, standing up and dusting himself down. So what if the protozoan had got himself crushed under the rubble? It was his own fault.

His steps paused. If he left it alone he would lose a few valuable pawns. There was no doubt the Dollar's leader was still in there. It was for his game that he was helping them. A way to kill time before he woke up Celty's head and took his rightful place in Valhalla. Flipping up his phone he called for an ambulance. Mikado was still a crucial part in his plans and Shizu-chan... Well it would be boring if he wasn't around, besides something like that wouldn't kill the monster anyway.

In four separate hospital rooms, four sets of eyes opened simultaneously. Each person remembering what had happened. It didn't take them long to figure out what was different. One gaped in shock, one smiled with bright eyes. One closed his eyes wishing it was all a bad dream while the last one squealed loudly with glee. Except for Karisawa and Mikado, the other two closed their eyes hoping it was all a bad dream.


	2. The switch

**The switch**

Kadota was woken by a loud noise. A groan left him as he tried to open his eyes. His head was pounding. Raising a hand he ran it through his hair, his fingers stilling, eyes opening wide. "Please tell me I'm dreaming." Even as he said it, he could tell it wasn't his voice and his hair had never been this long.

A loud male squeal made him jump out of bed, glancing down at the swollen area on his chest. Running from the room he followed the squeal knowing only one person could make that sound. His mouth dropped open as he found himself staring at himself. "Dotachin! Isn't this great." Kadota could feel himself pale. "This is just like a manga."

Screw the dreaming, this was a nightmare. It looked like he had switched bodies and with Karisawa of all people. "This is a dream come true." Kadota groaned seeing how happy she was, holding out her arms and twirling. "Do you know what I could do?" Another squeal made him cover his ears. "Karisawa stop!" Rushing forward his face reddened as curiosity got the better of her, fingers pulling at the waistband.

"Dotachin no fair. You can look at my body." Shaking his head, his hand wrapped around her wrist rushing from the hospital. "This isn't happening." But it was. How was he going to keep this from Togusa or Yumasaki? Or better yet keep Karisawa and his body out of trouble? "Dotachin wait. Mikapon was with us." Hopefully nothing had happened to him. For now his priority was getting somewhere safe.

"Ow!" Mikado groaned, both hands gripping his head. Everything hurt. He remembered joining kadota in the van, running into Yagiri Pharmaceuticals, then there was a loud noise, the walls had started shaking, the ceiling caving in. Someone had shielded him, placing their body over his own. Throwing the cover's back his gaze widened. His hands weren't that big, his legs weren't that long. So it wasn't a dream. He was in a different body. Picking up the small mirror he smiled. And not just any body.

If he wasn't about to wake up then he was currently Shizuo Heiwajima fortissimo of Ikebukuro. So where was his body? He jumped as the door opened. "Shizuo. I was surprised that you were in hospital." The raven in the white coat continued talking. Who was he? "Usually you come straight to me, if my beloved hadn't seen Izaya. We wouldn't have known you were here." Mikado blinked. Who was this guy?

"As usual your indestructible body saved you. They had to pull you out from under the debris. The teenager you were protecting is safe as well." So it was Shizuo that had been protecting him. Although he didn't know the man, recognition hit him as the legendary black rider entered the room. "There you are my beloved." His eyes widened as Celty hit him. Even then the man twitched on the floor grinning happily.

_Shizuo. Are you okay? _Mikado felt slightly guilty as he nodded. He wasn't Shizuo he should admit that, yet his voice wouldn't work. It was a dream come true, no longer would his life be boring, he would be extraordinary. "Yeah, I'm fine. When can I leave?" The yellow cat helmet tilted. _Shinra has double checked, you can leave now. _Ah so that was his name.

The next question was what did he do now? He could go back his apartment and risk bumping into Shizuo or he could pretend he had memory loss and ask Celty. As it turned out he didn't have to do either. _I can give you a lift home. _Climbing out of bed, Mikado looked at the ripped uniform he was wearing. "Thanks." The man he now knew as Shinra stood up arms wrapping around Celty. "No fair my beloved, Shizuo stay away from her." He ended up on the floor.

Shizuo's legs were a lot longer than his so he made his way to the entrance quicker than he would've if he was in his own body. His excitement rose as he climbed onto the back of the bike. His arms wrapped around Celty's slim waist and then they were off, a helmet materializing around his head. This would be the start of his new life.

Climbing off the back of the bike Mikado glanced at the screen. _If you need anything let me know. _So the two of them were close. Nodding his head, he tried to figure out which apartment belonged to Shizuo. Celty had already gone, leaving everyone in her dust. Shaking his head he had no idea what to do now. If only he had a computer. There was no choice he would need to go back to his apartment.

Or not. Something vibrated in his pocket. Taking out Shizuo's phone confusion filled him looking at the caller ID. Who was Kasuka? Accepting the call he placed the phone to his ear. "Hello?" A monotone voice replied. _Nii-san. I'll be back in Ikebukuro in a couple of days. Is there anything you want in the meantime? _Again he smiled. "I need a laptop." There was silence on the other end. _Okay, do you still live at the same address? _

Kasuka told him his current address. "Yeah its still the same." He had been saved from being lost. _Good. I'll see you in a few days, nii-san. _With that the other end of the phone went dead. Placing the phone back in his pocket, Mikado went to the apartment right at the end. His fingers wrapped around the handle gently applying a bit of strength. His eyes widened, mouth dropping open as the handle came away in his hand with a crack, the door slamming back against the wall, where it fell from its hinges. "Incredible."

Putting the door back up, it jammed in the door frame, the handle now useless on the floor. He wasn't too sure what he was expecting, Ikebukuro was usually a mess when Izaya and Shizuo were around. So expensive furniture and perfectly smooth walls wasn't it. The apartment looked like it had barely been lived in. Looking around he found his way to the bedroom, it was the only room that was at least slightly messy, the covers not made, one of the pillows on the floor and a broken alarm clock.

"Fuck! My head!" Rolling over he grabbed at his head, curling into a ball. He should've known something would go wrong chasing the flea. Nearly ninety nine percent of everything was Izaya's fault. Luckily he had known what that woman was up to, he had even managed to protect a kid in the process. At least his strength had come in handy for something.

His eyes snapped open as he heard a whistle. "I don't think I've ever heard you swear." Standing by the bed was a teenage blond that he recognized. Kida. The girl with long raven hair he didn't know. "You got caught up in that bastard's plans again. I told you to stay away from him." He knew straight away who he was talking about. "Its fine, I can handle him."

Kida shook his head. "Izaya is dangerous Mikado. They said you were saved by Shizuo-san." Shizuo blinked in confusion. He was Shizuo. Who the hell was Mikado? Unless it hadn't been a dream. Next to him was a small mirror he had used the first time he had woken up. His mouth dropped open in shock. Instead of coffee eyes, bright blue eyes stared back at him, short raven hair falling over his forehead. "What the hell?"

The mirror fell to the floor, shattering into pieces. "Mikado-kun?" Ignoring both of them he glared at his small hands, before rushing from the room. There was no doubt that damn flea was to blame. "Woah, Mikado you haven't been discharged yet." Shizuo was pulled back with ease, so his strength was only limited to his body. Right now he was normal. "Uh Mikado. Why are you smiling?" Because he was happy, his dream had come.

But at what cost? The kid was probably stuck in his body. For him to be normal, someone else had to be cursed. It wasn't fair and Kasuka would never forgive him for doing something so cruel. "Where is Shizuo?" Both teens shrugged. "I think he left this morning. Kadota-san and Karisawa-san aren't in their beds either."

Wait. So those two were in that building as well? Had they switched bodies too? For now he had to contact himself so they could switch back. "Come on, we'll take you home." Before he could open his mouth, Kida was leading from the hospital, the girl following behind. It wasn't before he was standing in front of a run down apartment, the blond already unlocking the door.

The apartment was smaller than his own, a futon folded up in the corner on the mat, a small table in the centre. "I'll make the drinks." Sitting down he glanced around where the kid lived. "Are you okay?" Clenching his fist he nodded, even though no he wasn't alright, he hadn't wanted to come here, there was a phone in his pocket he could use to call his own.

Yet it didn't look like the pair would leave him alone. They really cared about the kid. "I'm fine, you two can leave." Kida gasped covering his mouth. "How can you say that. We waited by your bedside until you woke up, Anri-chan was especially worried." The teen winked at him. Great he was powerless to do anything.

Still it was nice, the apartment was still in one piece, the atmosphere calm, the two teens were smiling as they talked to him, instead of shaking with fear. Blowing on the hot drink he took a sip, not minding that it wasn't heaped with sugar. Maybe that was to do with his body too. That would mean he wouldn't need to smoke either.

At last it was time for the pair to leave and as he closed the door behind them, he actually missed their company. When was the last time he had felt like this? Even so things couldn't remain like this. Dropping down he let out a sigh staring at the phone in his hand. This was his chance to be a normal human. The kid was still in school, he could go back and do it all again, without his strength or Izaya.

His fingers dialled his number hesitating on the last digit. Was he really walking away from his dream? Closing his eyes he knew it wasn't right. He had lived with his strength his entire life, through the pain he had caused others, the broken bones. His body was now indestructible, difficult to damage, his strength barely controllable. How long before the kid found out how cursed he really was?

Pushing the call button he waited for the other end to pick up. _Hello? _It was weird hearing his own voice speak to him. "Kid, you have my body." There was a sigh on the other end. _Heiwajima-san? Thank you for saving me last night. I'm not sure what happened. _Neither was he. "We need to find a way to switch back." Before the teen was overwhelmed and did something stupid. _Can't we leave it for while?_

That he hadn't been expecting. "...You want to stay in my body?" He could hear the excitement down the phone. _Yes, I want to know what it's like being you. My life is boring. _Shizuo sighed, he had always wished he didn't have his strength. _Haven't you ever wanted to be normal? _Swallowing thickly he bit his lip. _You can stay in my body as long as you like. _

"...Okay." Why had he agreed? His own selfishness had taken over. "If it gets too much come and find me or talk to Celty, she listens to my problems, try and remain calm and watch out for Izaya." That should be everything. _You too. _Shizuo was left staring at the phone. What did that mean? Letting the phone drop, he threw himself against the mat, a smile on his face. He had been given permission to live as the kid. From now on he would start again.

"So they've all been discharged?" Izaya was sitting on Shinra's sofa gathering information. "Not entirely. Kadota-kun and the girl vanished this morning, Shizuo is at home and Mikado-kun was still asleep when we left. Why are you concerned?" Shrugging his shoulders he threw his hood up. It was time to leave. "Not concerned, I wanted information. I was the one after all that saved them."

"And why did you do that?" He only smirked leaving the apartment. The better question was why the protozoan had saved him. It was annoying that he didn't know. It didn't matter today he would let the fortissimo recover today, tomorrow everything would be back to normal, neither one of them holding back. With a sigh he made his way back to Shinjuku, without Namie around he actually had to do his own paperwork, still at least he didn't have to worry about finding rat poison in his coffee.


	3. Settling in

**Settling in**

"You can't be serious." Kadota backed away from the crazed gleam that shouldn't and would never be in his own eyes. The rest of the gang had picked up on their switch straight away. After all since when did he throw open the van doors picking up the new book in whatever series it was. Walker seemed okay with everything, it was Togusa that gave him a look of sympathy.

"I am I am. Don't worry Dotachin. This is a dream come true." Before he could stop her she had grabbed hold of their driver smacking their lips together. It wasn't his first kiss but it didn't make a difference. The van skidded giving Karisawa time to slip out the front seat and practically skip down the road. He had an idea of what she planned to do, he just hoped he was wrong.

He wasn't, Karisawa was using his lips to kiss every hot guy she walked past. "Karisawa, enough. What do I have to do to make you stop?" Kadota groaned wishing he had never said anything. Then again if she ran into Izaya or Shizuo- especially Shizuo, then there would be trouble.

"Follow me then, Dotachin." Having no choice he followed after her. For obvious reasons he had never been in the otaku's room. It was a small room book shelves ran along the walls, full to the brim of manga and anime, a lot more stacked in piles on the floor. A laptop was plugged in at the bottom of the bed opened to a text document. The covers were a dark black with a purple looking star. Different drawings were pinned around the room, each one as scaring as the next.

"Karisawa. What is this?" What he had thought was a teddy bear turned out to be a full length body pillow with none other than Shizuo on it. His question went unanswered, unconsciously his hands tightened around the image of his friend. "What are you doing?" It occurred to him that he would have to sleep in this room from now on, the thought made him shudder.

"Here it is." Kadota saw the lace and frills, his face paling. "If you want me to give up on my dream then you'll wear this. Or I can. It should fit this body." With a groan his head dropped. There was no way he was letting Karisawa parade his body around in a maid uniform. "I'll put it on for you." Backing away slowly he tried and failed to run from the room. "It won't hurt a bit." He was pretty sure the other two in the van could hear his screams.

Shizuo rolled over attempting to get back to sleep. The knocking at the door persisted. With a groan he lifted his head. It was probably Tom picking him up for work... Ah! That was wrong that was his old life. Climbing slowly from the futon, sluggish steps made it to the door. "All right. I'm coming." Throwing open the door he came face to face with the grinning younger blond.

"Did you forget we had school today? I'll wait why you get dressed." That was right this was his second chance at a new life. "Or we could skip." Kida grinned cheekily. "Then again we can't leave Anri-chan all alone." Shaking his head he grabbed the uniform that was hanging up rushing into the shower. The first thing he noticed was how thin his new body was, the second was the soft skin and smooth palms. "Mi-ka-do, don't do anything naughty in the shower." His gaze dropped. As if he could.

The uniform fit snuggly, taking the time to admire the feel. It was the first day, today he would find out whether he could really begin again. Together with the blond he left the apartment making his way to the school where he had first met the flea, his life taking a turn for the worst. Next to him Kida was talking non stop meaningless things. It felt nice.

Shizuo found himself looking in every direction as if the flea would pop out of nowhere somehow knowing it was him. The bell rang as they passed the school gates, so far everything was fine. "Mikado-kun. How are you feeling today?" The raven girl joined them. With a smile his memory searched for her name coming up blank.

"I'm fine. We should get to class." Everything about the school had been replaced, after what he and Izaya had done to it, there was no other way. It should be Kadota and Shinra walking beside him since they had been friends back in school. Instead it was Kida and the girl.

Class started and there was no smashed windows or broken desks, everything remained intact, there wasn't even a spark of anger inside him. Luckily all the notebooks were stored in the desk, taking the first one out he began copying from the board, smiling broadly as the pen didn't break.

Mikado stretched pulling the covers higher over him glad for their warmth. There would be no school for him today he was free to do whatever he chose. Rolling over and going back to sleep seemed like a very good choice, the rumble underneath the covers gave him his answer. The bed was too comfy to leave. Wrapping the covers around him Mikado left the bed making his way into the kitchen.

The apartment was bigger than his, every cupboard full of food. A smile touched his lips as everything was sweet with a huge amount of sugar in. Opening the fridge he found several cartons of milk and an entire shelf of pudding cups. The blond had a huge sweet tooth. Licking his lips his own mouth watered at the sight. The sweet taste engrained into the body's taste buds.

Dragging the covers after him, Mikado made himself at home curled up on the sofa, unsure as to why he was happily savouring each mouthful. There was no need for him to worry about anything, there was no curse that the blond had spoke off, every muscle worked just fine as if he was in a perfectly normal body.

A knock at the door ruined his happy moment. Opening the door he found himself staring at a middle aged man with dreadlocks. For a moment his mind blanked at who the mysterious man was. "Shizuo, aren't you ready yet? We have four clients to visit this morning." Mikado blinked. Did he work for the man? "Shizuo? You're not sick are you?" He was taken back shocked as a hand gently rested on his forehead.

"No. I'm fine. Let me take a shower and we can go." Whether it was Shizuo's body or his own feelings he didn't know yet the feeling that he could trust the man wholeheartedly was as clear as day. He had always thought Shizuo was a bartender since every time he had seen him during the day the blond was chasing after Izaya.

Finding everything with ease he closed the bathroom door, pausing as he went to pull his pyjama top off. His face flushed once again seeing a flash of skin. Last night when he had gotten changed it had been with his eyes closed. Face red Mikado slapped his cheeks. This was his body now he had to get over the fact that he was now a grown man with a body he could've only dreamed of. Right now he was the fortissimo of Ikebukuro.

His new legs were long and graceful, his new body was toned but not muscular and his lower half... a blush dusted his cheeks not even daring to touch it. He himself had barely hit puberty, Shizuo- well Shizuo was fully grown and well endowed, though he had no one to compare that to. Shaking the thoughts from his mind, Mikado rushed the rest of his shower.

His mouth dropped open as he pulled open the doors do the closet seeing a full row of bartender uniforms. Pulling out the drawers he found underwear and more folded uniforms. Underneath the bed was a box full of even more that remained unwrapped. Didn't the blond have any casual clothes? Taking it upon himself, Mikado searched through everything finding a few t-shirts and a couple pairs of jeans. "Shizuo?"

Quickly shoving the uniform on, he took out one of the many bow ties placing around his neck before remembering he didn't know how do to one. "Shizuo? What's wrong?" The man who's name he didn't yet know walked into the bedroom. "Here I'll help. Did you have another nightmare?" Nightmare? What could scare the strongest man?

Mikado remained perfectly still watching as the man's fingers gripped the thin pieces of fabric. "I've told you before Shizuo, you can tell me anything." The stranger truly cared for Shizuo. "There done. Time to go." With a light blush and a feeling of guilt Mikado followed the man out of the apartment.

The dread locked man walked ahead while he followed behind trying not to look as lost as he felt. His fingers twitched readjusting his sunglasses. It seemed no matter how he wore them he always seemed to be looking up at the sky. "Shizuo. This is the first one. You can rough him up if you need to." Mikado blinked. Just what did this man do?

The two of them stood outside waiting for the door to open. As soon as it did he finally knew the man's name. "Tom Tanaka, I'm sorry I don't have your money. I'll pay next week." From all the information he had he now knew the man as Tom who seemed to be some sort of debt collector. It was then he noticed that both men were focused on him. What was he supposed to do?

"Um, please pay up?" Was he supposed to hit him? Pick him up and throw him? Taking a step forward he held out his hand forcing more emphasis into his voice. "Please pay up." The man backed into the wall cowering. Had he done it right? The ghost like man ran inside, Tom patting him on the shoulder.

It was after the second client that his whole body froze, a shudder running along his spine, nose twitching as if there was something unpleasant in the air. What was it? The sent both repulsed and excited him. "Shizuo. I can handle the rest myself." Mikado shook his head not understanding. That was until he looked up seeing the informant in the familiar fur trimmed coat.

Every instinct in his new body told him to chase after the man, to let his strength run rampart and crush the raven at all costs. "Shizu-chan. Fancy meeting you here." Clenching his fists a growl left him, it was as if the body was moving by itself hatred for the man seeped into every muscle. Why did Shizuo hate Izaya so much?

Izaya grinned seeing that he had been noticed. Taking out his knife he waited for the usual chase to begin. Once the protozoan was cornered he would ask why he had been saved. Why the brute had tried to disrupt their balance, bringing up doubts and other questions. Crimson eyes narrowed as time passed the seconds ticking by, still he wasn't running.

"Shizu-chan! Are you awake yet? Or have you finally hit yourself in the head with a vending machine?" Words left his lips barbed and deadly, they wouldn't do psychical damage like his knives but it served to rile the protozoan. A nagging feeling poked constantly in the back of his mind. Something was different, something was unpredictably wrong.

Bounding forward he dared to move closer until he was in breathing distance. Still there was nothing not even a twitch. First the monster had saved him and now he wasn't chasing him. "What do you want? Orihara-san." Not Izaayaa-kun or flea, Orihara-san. Using his knife he did the one thing guaranteed to make the blond angry, with a quick slash the uniform was ruined. The ones that had been brought by the blond's precious little brother.

"You cut me." Instead of him it was the protozoan that slowly retreated. "What did I do to you?" Izaya blinked. Leaning forward he quickly snatched the tinted sunglasses away. What he saw proved his thoughts right. There was no hatred in that gaze, only confusion and innocence? Clearly the accident had done some damage.

"Shizu-chan. Why did you help me?" The words were disturbing to say but he managed to spit them out. His enemy looked at him blankly. "You don't remember." The blond had lost his memory. There were so many possibilities, though right now he just wanted everything back to how it was where he was still in perfect control over all of the events in Ikebukuro.

"Remember what? Maybe I don't want to chase after you any more." It felt like he had been stabbed. There was unpredictable and then there was plain off the scale instability. "I have my job to continue. Good bye Orihara-san." Before he could stop himself his hand flexed flying forward. Coffee eyes blinked. "You slapped me." Taking a step back he tried to regain his poker face, his hand tingling. So much was wrong.

It was for the information that he had gotten so close to his enemy, the reply wasn't anything he had expected, only leaving him with more questions. For now he would go and see Shinra. With his usual grin he took a step back. "Since I have free reign to go where as I please, I might as well go and see what Mikado-kun is up to."

A hand with a steel like grip enclosed around his wrist. "Don't go near him." At last there was rage in that gaze. Unexpectedly it was over the teenager. Maybe he really should go and see his little pawn, after all he had been caught up in that accident too.

"Are you going to stop me? Shizu-chan." A dark chuckle left the back of his throat as once again he took to running around Ikebukuro, the protozoan hot on his heels. It was strange though that nothing was being thrown or shouted. Except for his taunts the chase was a silent one.

Shizuo found himself smiling as the last bell rang, everyone getting up to leave. Today had been normal, completely normal. Picking up his bag he slung it over his shoulder catching up with Kida and the raven haired girl. "What happened Mikado? You've been really happy today." Shaking his head he kept in step with the pair.

"Can't I be happy?" For once wasn't he allowed to do as he wished? Right now he was a normal weak human and it was the best feeling ever. In the first lesson he had managed to get a paper cut. It hurt and bled. There was one thing he noticed though and that was that he didn't have the urge to smoke, there was no need to. A shot of jealousy ran through him as he pictured Mikado eating all of his pudding cups.

Everything was oddly quiet, making him wonder where the flea was. "Mika-pon." The van gang were parked up the back doors open. Karisawa was dressed in a revealing maid uniform instead of her usual outfit. She didn't look happy tugging at the short shirt. Kadota had an unusually happy face on. "Mika-pon."

Shizuo blinked in shock as his friend ran up to him throwing his arms around his neck and placing a kiss on his lips. Snapping out of his shock, he pushed Kadota back. "Damn it Kadota, I told you never to do that again." Silence surrounded them apart from Karisawa who looked up eyes wide.

"Shizuo?" It was said quietly but he heard it. Kida and the raven girl were looking at something else behind him. Kadota was still clinging to him calling him a stupid name, while Karisawa was staring at him with exactly the same expression he had seen in high school.

"Kadota?" Shizu made his way closer while he tried to get away. A loud giggle filled the air, which could only belong to one person. Sure enough the flea breezed past them. It took a few seconds to sink in. He hadn't sensed him – at all. No weird smell or shiver. Nothing. Seconds later he saw himself running towards them, their eyes meeting. Turning away he went back to his new friends., while Mikado continued after Izaya. This was the choice they had both made.


	4. Confusion hits

**Confusion hits**

Kadota blinked watching as the teen walked away with his two friends. There was a sinking realization as his thoughts went back to the night of the accident. Shizuo was the one that had saved Mikado. Could that mean that they had switched bodies as well? Judging by Mikado's reaction it seemed like that was the case. After all the blond was the only one he had kissed.

"Dotachin." He could feel himself pale. Already he had been forced to wear a maid's uniform. While Karisawa was in his body she had the upper hand and that wasn't good at all.

"What do you want?" Glancing up he met another crazed look that he would never have.

"Something happened between you and Mika-pon. Didn't it? I'm right, aren't I?" Kadota closed his eyes ignoring the girlie squeal in his voice.

"Karisawa, please stop."

His entire reputation was going down the drain. Karisawa was making him look like an over excited pervert. "Eh? Why? You can do whatever you want in my body... and I'll do whatever I want in yours." Climbing out of the van he ran forward trying to catch the otaku off guard. Easier said than done when the short dress rode up his barely covered thighs. Stopping in his tracks he gripped the front of the skirt keeping it down.

"Kyaa! So cute. Let me take a photo Dotachin." He was never going to live this down.

Backing away into the van Kadota slammed the doors, curling on his knees. "Don't let her in." Closing his eyes he prayed that they would switch back soon. A male Karisawa was horrifying.

"Dotachin. Don't be shy." The doors were opened with ease filling him with dread. "I get it. You don't like the outfit. You can take it off." Sighing in relief he went to climb out of the van.

"You can wear a sailor uniform instead." Kadota blanched finding himself thrown over the otaku's shoulder.

"Put me down, Karisawa." There was no doubt the panties he had been forced to wear were showing. He had to find a way to escape or risk being Karisawa's dress up doll.

"No way. Lets go Dotachin!"

Shizuo slipped the key into the lock pushing open the door using his full strength. The door slammed against the wall but not enough to break it or rip it from its hinges. If he had been in his own body the door, the door frame and half the wall would've been gone. His day as the teen had gone pretty well. For once he had enjoyed school, even if it wasn't with his friends, he seemed to get along with the teen's friends.

Nothing had changed, the flea still thought he was running from him when it was in fact the kid. As long as the boy remained happy he would be able to cope, the minute he lost control... well that wouldn't be good for anyone. Dropping his bag Shizuo stretched, surprised that he hadn't been stressed at all today. If this was how his life was going to be from now on then there wasn't going to be a problem.

As he reached up to take his uniform off there was a knock at the door. "Good evening, Mikado." The blond grinned at him. "We are going to and get chicks." What? "And this time I'm not taking no for an answer. Lets get you laid." Shizuo blinked as Kida moved past him leaving him standing by the open door.

"You still haven't got changed yet?" He didn't know what to do. Was this something the kid usually did? He blinked again when the door was closed for him, an arm looped in his dragging him away.

"Uh. I was thinking of an early night?" The kid's friend looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"No. Not going to happen. We are going out and we are having fun." What would the kid do in this situation? "Here, you can wear this and this." Less than ten minutes later he was being led out of his apartment by a very happy blond.

Mikado groaned wondering when he could stop chasing the informant. It was obvious that Shizuo would be back at his apartment. There was no longer any need to chase Izaya away. Hadn't he said that he didn't want to chase him?Forcing himself to stop, Mikado turned and began walking back the way he had run.

His instinct told him to move out of the way, a sharp blade grazing his cheek. Raising his hand in shock his fingers came away with a small amount of blood. "Where are you going? Shizu-chan." Did Izaya want him to continue the chase that badly? Shaking his head he continued walking. Now he could see why Shizuo got so angry.

It looked like the blond was constantly provoked. Yet here he was managing with the so called cursed strength just fine. "Shizu-chan this is boring." His hands moved before he could stop himself, maybe an echo of Shizuo. Metal screamed as the signpost was pulled from the ground. Mikado grinned, staring at the hole in the ground with awe.

Raising it high he launched the pole at the informant who jumped out of the way. "Too bad, you missed." Clenching his fist he could feel a deep anger slowly filling him, flooding all of his thoughts until there was nothing in his mind. An inhuman growl left his throat and even though he was calm it felt like he was only a passenger behind the blond's eyes.

The rest of the chase was exhilarating, his speed increased, his new muscles no longer screaming. There was no pain, no rational thoughts, only one thought to catch the informant and crush him. In front of him Izaya had increased his own speed laughing and taunting. His body was moving by itself, jumping fences trying to catch up to the raven.

As they neared the crossing he knew there was no stopping, the light changing to red. Mikado wasn't in control. It was pointless to continue trying. Scrunching his eyes closed he braced himself for impact, not looking at the oncoming truck that would break more than a few bones. "Shizu-chan!"

His ears were drowned by the loud horn telling him to get out of the way. Something wrapped around his wrist sharply pulling, then he was falling his eyes still closed. Mikado remained where he was for a few moments breathing heavily, before finally opening his eyes. "Get off of me protozoan!"

Pinned underneath him was the very informant he had been chasing, crimson eyes staring up at him. The hand that let go of his wrist belonged to Izaya as well. "D-did you just save me?" Beneath him he could feel a quickening heartbeat. "Thanks." His vision spun as he was hastily pushed away rolling onto his back.

"Now we're even protozoan. I don't want to owe anyone, especially a monster like you." Even so Izaya had saved him from a painful accident. With a sigh he watched the retreating back.

"Why does he hate you so much?"

Izaya paused mid step hearing the question. What did that mean? Something wasn't right, he just didn't know what-yet. He would find out though, that much was guaranteed. Things had been odd since that accident with his old secretary. Maybe it was because the protozoan had saved him instead of letting him get crushed. So then why had he helped him mere moments ago? Usually he was the one to lead the brute in the path of large trucks, earning the fake blond a one way trip to the hospital.

This time he hadn't intentionally saved him. But he had. Izaya had pulled him out of the way. A long bath should wash the protozoan off of him. Or better yet maybe he should see what his favourite pawns were doing. The dollar's leader was always interesting.

At last the troublemaking otaku had left him alone. After being forced into yet another outfit and paraded around, Karisawa had left him alone, hopefully she had gone home. Kadota knew it was too much to ask, he didn't want to think about what she was doing in his body.

Still he was left alone finally dressed in some proper clothes, even if they were covered in anime logos. Climbing under the covers Kadota found himself reaching for the body pillow with his friend on. There was no doubt in his mind now that Mikado and Shizuo had switched bodies. Back in high school he had been hopelessly in love with the blond.

His confession hadn't gone well. The kiss went down terribly, he could clearly remember the look on Shizuo's face as he had taken his first kiss. It was one of disgust. His friend had pushed him back a bit too harshly. His feelings weren't returned, Shizuo was straight. Squeezing the pillow to his chest Kadota sighed. "What about now? Could you love me now that I'm in a woman's body?"

The Shizuo body pillow didn't give him an answer, then again he hadn't expected one. Closing his eyes he knew he wouldn't be getting sleep any time soon. Even now his feelings remained. This was a chance he had been given. It wouldn't hurt to try again, after all he had already been rejected once.

As for Karisawa she couldn't be any happier prancing around in Kadota's body. "This feels great." Her voice squealed into the night, next to her was her partner in crime.

"Karisawa-san shouldn't we be looking for a way to switch you back?" The otaku shook her head.

"No way, this is too much fun. Look over there its Iza-Iza!"

Waving her arms she called out the raven's name running up to him. "Iza-Iza! Iza-Iza!" It looked like Izaya was looking for someone.

"Dotachin. You seem...happy." Grinning widely Karisawa moved closer.

"Iza-Iza! There's something I want to try." Launching herself forward to close the gap her lips brushed against the surprised informant. She was still smiling as she was pushed away.

Sharp crimson eyes were fixed on her and they did not look happy. "Dotachin kissed Iza-Iza." Before she could skip away in happiness to tell the real Kadota the news she found herself being pulled back a sharp cold edge hovering at her throat.

"What was that? Dotachin." Karisawa blinked, maybe she had gone a little too far. But now she could die happy. Oh! It wasn't her body.

"Wait! Don't cut Dotachin! He didn't do anything!"

She was released, though her arm was gripped. "He didn't? So then who are you?" Her gaze rested on the sharp edge a slightly nervous laugh leaving her.

"Ha ha. Iza-Iza, it's me." Trying to get free was harder than she thought.

"And another." Shizuo grinned stupidly reaching for the glass that was set down in front of him. Another hand clasped around his own, helping him to hold the drink. "Drink up." The liquid burned going down but everyone in the room cheered, patting him on the back.

"Again!" How had it come to this?

The younger blond's idea of picking up girls was to slip into a club which he knew they shouldn't be in. They weren't the only ones and it wouldn't be long before they would be found and kicked out. Next to him the girl he had been with was passed out, drooling on his shoulder. How much had he had to drink?

That cheeky grin was in his vision again, a bit too close for his liking. "Mikado? I got you another one." Downing the liquid, he could feel the same burning. At first it had been disgusting, now it didn't matter. Blinking rapidly everything seemed to blur. "Are you okay?"

Kida sounded happy draining his own drink. He could feel soft fingers on his cheek. "I know I said we were searching for chicks, Mikado. But I lied. You never come out so I could never tell you." Shizuo blinked moving his hand and seeing double. "I have an ulterior motive." Something warm touched his lips. Falling back against the seat, the girl fell into his lap and continued to sleep. He watched as she was rolled off onto the floor, the blond climbing on top of him.


	5. Crossed feelings

**Crossed feelings**

_A/N:- Thank you for the reviews and onto the next chapter. Enjoy._

Shizuo blinked his brain sluggish to comprehend just what the blond teen was saying. Pushed down on his back he could feel the alcohol swishing around inside him. He was drunk, the kid's body couldn't handle it. "When I called you back, it was because things went wrong with my girlfriend. Mikado, I don't see you as a friend. I never have."

The body he was in was weak and pathetic. It sounded like a confession. The stupid kid was saying it to the wrong person. Too bad then that he couldn't speak properly to tell him. "I love you. Give me a chance." The kid's lips were warm against his own, his mind pleasantly fuzzy enjoyed the sensation.

Shizuo moved his own lips wanting more. "Mm." His reaction only seemed to urge Kida on.

"Heh. I didn't think you would like me that way. Even if it's because you're drunk..." He didn't hear the rest their lips joining once more. Shizuo could taste the vodka mixing with whatever the hell he had drank himself.

His body was on auto pilot responding perfectly to the blond's movements. "This is even better than I imagined." Right now he must be completely out of it. If he was in his real body he wouldn't dream of doing something like this.

"Ah!" Kida grinned down at him slipping his hands underneath his top and making him shiver. Why the hell was the kid's body so sensitive?

Someone coughed in the corner but right now he could care less who walked in. Bucking his hips, his arms wrapped around the teen. "Maybe we should go back to yours? I don't want someone to walk in on us." Shizuo swayed barely able to stand, the blond was the one supporting him as they left.

The cold air helped him sober up a bit, making his stomach turn for the worst. "What's wrong? Mikado." Lurching forward the alcohol he had drunk came back up splattering the pavement.

"Ugh. Sorry." There was only gentle laughter, a hand rubbing his back, while another brushed his hair out of the way.

"Looks like I should've started off with something lighter."

When they finally reached the apartment he was supposed to be living in, Shizuo fumbled for the key with no luck. "I've got it." The door was opened for him, the teen helping him inside. "Just a bit more." The door closed behind him as he was led to the futon. "Come on, lay down." Trying to stay awake he managed it without looking like a complete mess. "Mikado. Lift your arms." It was at that point he passed out.

Mikado was in for a shock when he finally got back to Shizuo's apartment. Whether it was blond's instincts or not he knew immediately that he wasn't alone. But who would dare to break into the fortissimo's home except for someone with a death wish. Whoever it was they were in the kitchen banging around.

"Nii-san, welcome home." This must be Shizuo's brother. "I brought you some more uniforms in case you ruined the others. The laptop you wanted is on the table." Mikado nodded moving further into the room.

"Thanks. What's that smell?" If he remembered rightly it was Kasuka staring blankly at him.

"I'm making curry. Don't worry I made sure its not spicy."

The teen found himself smiling as he walked into the kitchen, reaching out to ruffle the soft hair before he could stop himself. "Nii-san, I missed you. I brought some films we can watch together." Why did it feel like the two brothers were happy? Was this what it was like to have a sibling? "There's pudding in the fridge. Don't touch it until after dinner. Mum and dad warned you about your sweet tooth."

Mikado wanted to laugh as he was scolded. Was this how it was for Shizuo? "Do you need help setting the laptop up?" Shaking his head he left Kasuka in the kitchen, taking the laptop out of the box. It looked so fragile in his large hands. Keeping perfectly calm he pulled the lid up and pressed the button. It was still in one piece.

The manual remained unused in the box, his fingers already gliding over the keys being careful not to push down too hard. It was perfect. He could still be the leader of Dollars, after all no one knew who he was. "You've already set up?" When he looked up from setting his wallpaper, Kasuka was staring at him blankly holding a plate full of curry.

"Yeah. Thank you for this." Shizuo's brother was kind. Kasuka placed the plate down taking a seat next to him.

"Its no problem. I want you to let me spoil you, nii-san." Mikado looked away feeling his heart pound. Or was it Shizuo's? Right now he couldn't tell. "You deserve to be happy." How could a monotone voice sound so emotional?

The smaller hand slipped into his own, a curious thumb tracing a scar on his palm. "You're not a monster. You're my big brother." The teen sat frozen wondering what he was supposed to be doing. This was for Shizuo, not him. "I'll put the film on." Blinking in confusion, Mikado couldn't take his eyes away from Kasuka, watching him turn on the tv. Why was his heart so noisy?

The film was one Kasuka had starred in playing the main role. The two sat side by side on the sofa eating slowly as the title began to play. "This is the one I called you about, nii-san. I had to do so many retakes." Mikado sighed shovelling in another mouthful so he couldn't speak. Apart from asking for a laptop he had never spoken to the actor.

Once he had finished Mikado took his empty plate into the kitchen along with Kasuka's one. It felt like he shouldn't even be here. This was only for the two brothers. "Nii-san?" With a sigh he tried and failed to smile alerting the actor that was something wrong. "Orihara-san again?" Deciding there was no better answer, the teen nodded taking his seat.

He was surprised when Kasuka shifted right to the end of the sofa and patted his lap. Taking a deep breath Mikado went along with it, laying his head down in the actor's lap. "Ignore him if you can. You two have been fighting since high school." The fingers in his hair were gentle and soothing, his eyes slipping shut even as the film continued to play. Somehow he wished this moment could last forever.

"Sorry, can you run that by me again?" Izaya released his grip on Kadota or not Kadota as he claimed to be. He had known Dotachin since high school and there was no way he would bounce around like he was now.

"Silly Iza-Iza. It's me. You can't tell?" There was something different.

"So Dotachin if you aren't drunk, then you switched bodies with someone?" It was laughable. "If you have a crush on me you can think of a better excuse."

The leader of the van gang shook his head. "No no. Dotachin doesn't have a crush on you. Its me. Karisawa?" The otaku in the group? His precious humans were switching bodies? This was turning out to be a very weird night. "You don't believe me?" A loud familiar squeal pierced his ears almost deafening him. That was Karisawa alright.

"I know, you can see for yourself." Dotachin or Karisawa ran ahead turning around to motion him forward. Well he had nothing to do, it could be interesting. Returning his knife to his pocket, Izaya skipped after him.

"Dotachin! Open up!" Izaya waited patiently behind him waiting for the door to open, while his companion banged loudly. It wasn't long before the door was thrown open and they were faced with an angry and sleep deprived woman.

"What is it? Do you know what time it is? First you dress me in those ridiculous outfits and now you're stopping me – hey are you listening?"

Dotachin had already gone inside. "Iza-Iza come in." Shrugging at the angry otaku, Izaya stepped inside closing the door.

"Izaya. What are you doing here?" Hm, so they really had switched. He had never seen Karisawa so serious.

"I'm here to see you, Dotachin." The brunette paled.

"Uh, ah screw it."The otaku crossed her arms storming off.

"Is that it? I was looking forward to seeing you try and keep your cover."

Crimson eyes narrowed accidentally looking into the otaku's room. "Dotachin. Can I have that pillow?" He could see Kadota flinch further confirming it was him. Izaya knew all about his little crush on the protozoan.

"Why would you want that?" Shrugging his shoulders he bounced on the balls of his feet exploring the rest of the apartment.

"Knife practice, why else?"

Kadota shuddered closing the bedroom door to protect the Shizuo body pillow. "How did you find out?" Somehow he knew Karisawa had done something stupid.

"Well you kissed me." The raven was smirking.

"Karisawa. I told you to stay out of trouble." Shaking his head he leaned against the wall, while Izaya acted like he owned the place.

"I'm curious, how did this happen?" Keeping quiet he let the otaku explain, covering his ears to the squeals. His throat was going to be sore when they finally switched back. It looked like Izaya hadn't realized that they might not have been the only ones to switch. If it was true that Shizuo and Mikado had switched then the last person to know should be Izaya.

"...Then we woke up in hospital like this. Its so fun being Dotachin." Crimson eyes focused on him and narrowed.

"And you two are the only ones that switched?" Kadota swallowed trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. "You two weren't the only ones there." Keeping calm he shrugged in answer.

"I don't know. I think so." The informant was smirking as he skipped past him.

"I see. You really are a horrible liar, Dotachin." Crap.

Kadota watched Izaya leave knowing he suspected something. Should he warn Shizuo? "Hey Dotachin, since we're still awake do you want to try on another outfit?" Hurrying into the bedroom, he slammed the door already in bed. The continuous knocking on the door was something out of a horror movie. "Dotachin. Dotachin. Let me in."

At last there was silence allowing him to clutch the pillow and return to his dreams. "Dotachin." Pretending to be asleep his hands clasped the covers pulling them tighter. "You win, I won't force you to wear anything." Kadota blinked doubtful. "I'll do it." It took a few seconds for that to sink in.

"What?" Shooting out of bed, he bolted to the door finding there was no one outside.

"See what do you think?" Kadota groaned feeling like slamming his head into a brick wall. Karisawa was smiling in his body twirling around in a nurses outfit that was way too short. His panicked eyes locked onto the phone in camera mode.

"Karisawa. Take that off." It was humiliating seeing himself dressed like that. "Please?" His plea was ignored. "Fine. You can play dress ups, just don't put anything like that on again." The otaku beamed already taking the dress off and stalking towards him.

"See. I knew you wanted to dress up."

Kadota slumped on the bed, too exhausted to deal with Karisawa and her cosplay wardrobe. "Do you want to dress as a magic girl tomorrow?" Forcing his eyes open, he wished he had never looked. The tight top would barely cover his stomach, the bright pink skirt would ride up too high.

"Don't you have something else?" Maybe he could get her to choose something less revealing.

"What about this one?" With a groan he slumped back down. Or not. Tomorrow was going to be hell. Maybe if he pretended to be sick? Or if he just stayed in the van? No there was no way that would work.

"Maybe something else?"


	6. Suspicious movements

**Suspicious movements**

Mikado blinked not even realising when he had fallen asleep. He was still laying on the sofa, the tv screen now blank. Slowly turning his head he found himself looking up at Shizuo's peacefully sleeping brother. It was already morning, how did Kasuka manage to sleep like that? Not wanting to wake him, Mikado slowly got up keeping his movements to a minimum.

The actor continued to sleep where he was sitting. What did he do now? Going into Shizuo's room he took one of the blankets. Very gently he moved the man so he was laying down, placing the blanket on top, Mikado found his heart beating quicker. Backing away slowly he headed into the kitchen to make them some breakfast.

It wasn't long before footsteps sounded behind him. Why was his heart beating so fast? "Nii-san, you should have woken me up." It looked like this was a regular occurrence for the two brothers.

"Why didn't you wake me up? It didn't look comfortable, the way you were sleeping." Silence filled the room, making him turn around, where Kasuka was staring intently at him.

"Nii-san, is everything okay?"

Damn. Had he already messed up? Mikado was saved by the ringing of the phone. "Sorry, Nii-san. I need to get this." Quickly making breakfast for the both of them, the teen quickly hurried into the shower. What was he doing wrong for the younger sibling to suspect him? Or was it a general question that was always asked?

Shizuo scowled his eyes refusing to open, his mouth incredibly dry and his head being used as a bass drum. That was the last time he tried drinking. What the hell had happened after that? The teen froze feeling someone else's warmth against him. Now he really didn't want to open his eyes. It was all a bad dream and he hadn't ruined the kid's innocence.

"Good morning, Mikado." It was a familiar voice and a bit too close to his ear. Just what the hell had he done? "What's wrong? Hangover?" The weight on his chest becoming lighter. "Hang on, I'll get some water." Shizuo opened his eyes watching the naked teen walk around the apartment. It was no surprise to find out he was naked too.

"Here." Kida handed him a glass of water and pills. Throwing the pills back, he downed the water. "Any better?" Shizuo shrugged ignoring the swaying motion even though he was sitting still. "I guess we had too much fun last night." The teen noticed him freeze and laughed. "Don't worry we didn't do anything. I only wanted to see your reaction. You look pretty disgusted."

"But you know, I don't take back my confession. I love you Mikado." Shizuo sighed, there wasn't a reason to hate the teen or push him away. This was his life now.

"I don't hate you. I just can't remember what happened last night." For now it was all he could do.

"Really? It looks like I have a chance then. Mikado, will you go out with me?"

Izaya didn't get much sleep, an idea forming in his head. It was safe to say Dotachin and the otaku had really switched places and by the reaction he got, they weren't the only ones. Which would make a lot of sense if his theory was right. For now he needed to find the cause and find more information.

His vengeful ex secretary was easy to find. All he had to do was track down Seiji and the stalker sibling wasn't that far behind. Namie seemed more angry though biting her nails as she stared enviously at the couple. "Namie-san, I thought you were leaving Ikebukuro?" The woman ignored him moving stealthily to the next lamp post.

"Namie-san." Resting a hand on her shoulder, the woman spun around in shock backing away. "Orihara Izaya." Right away he knew his secretary wasn't herself, after all she was the one he got to observe the most. The one in front of him looked confused and almost scared.

"Should I take a guess and say you're Mika-chan?" The woman nodded looking miserable.

"Why don't you tell me what happened?" The woman shook her head ready to move again. "I might even help you switch back." It was a lie but she didn't know that, nodding her head to follow him. For now the informant would let Namie cling to her brother.

Mika nursed her drink not touching a drop. "I was getting ready for a date with Seiji, choosing what to wear when there was a knock at the door. It was Namie-san. She was really nice, then she sprayed something in my face. When I woke up, I was in this body and Namie-san was in mine." So the body switch was deliberate. "After that I was tied up but I managed to escape. I can't get close to my Seji-san."

Mikado hurried out of the apartment knowing he was late for work. "Sorry I'm late." Tom only smiled.

"No problem, I was running late myself. Why don't we catch breakfast before the first job?" Mikado sighed shaking his head and declining politely. "Sorry. I've just eaten." If his boss was dejected it didn't show.

"I see, well then a coffee break. I'll treat you to a strawberry milkshake."

Not wanting to be rude Mikado accepted, following the man. Why did they like Shizuo so much? It didn't make any sense. "Take a seat." It didn't matter what feelings were growing inside him, they weren't for him, they were for the fortissimo. It made his chest ache with jealousy.

His quiet morning was disrupted when the van parked outside. Kadota was waving like crazy as he ran in. Tom stared in surprise. It looked like someone else had switched bodies too. "Sorry excuse me." Mikado was grabbed by the arm and pulled away into the van. The doors slammed shut leaving him with an over excited Kadota and a sullen otaku wearing sailor moon cosplay.

Kadota was way too close staring into his eyes. "Which one are you? Shizu-Shizu or Mika-pon?" Mikado sighed, leaning back against the van.

"So we weren't the only ones that switched." Somehow it was relief that they weren't the only ones stuck in different bodies. "I'm Mikado. Shizuo is in my body." Which meant the one in Karisawa's body was Kadota? No wonder he looked miserable.

"Ryugamine. Thanks to Karisawa, Izaya knows about us." Mikado swallowed thickly. That couldn't be good especially if he went after Shizuo. His real body was weak and could barely do anything. It was only his computer skills and quick thinking that kept him from seriously getting hurt. "I'm sorry. I thought we should warn you."

Mikado put his hand in his hands. He hadn't been careful enough. They had only thought about their new lives, being someone else. But there were the other dangers to watch out for. "I haven't told him anything." Shizuo didn't know he was the leader or Dollars, his identity known by both Izaya and Aoba.

"Kadota-san, can you drive me to my apartment? I need to speak to Shizuo." Before it was too late.

Shizuo slouched against the door frame, kissing his new boyfriend. "I'll be back soon, Mikado." It was strange how their relationship had suddenly progressed. "Yeah, see ya." Waving the teen away, Shizuo closed the door feeling oddly happy, even if his skull was still pounding.

A knock at the door soon after made him think that the teen had returned. Opening the door he came face to face with a younger looking teen with raven hair. The kid reminded him of Izaya. "Mikado-sempai, aren't you going to let me in?" Shizuo blinked in confusion. Who the hell was this kid?

The young raven skipped straight past him into the apartment. "I was thinking maybe we should re-evaluate our contract." His gaze dropped to the bandaged hand. "Mikado-sempai?" Not knowing what was going on Shizuo shrugged in reply. "Then maybe we should take this somewhere more fitting."

He had no idea why he was about to enter one of the abandoned warehouses or why they weren't the only ones there, other teens filing in. "Mikado-sempai, what's wrong? You're not smiling." Shaking his head Shizuo stepped inside the doors closing behind him, completely unaware that he had been followed.

Crimson eyes narrowed at the teens. It looked like an important gang meeting and he wasn't invited. His favourite pawn was being lead into trouble once again. "So this is how you choose to evolve?" Izaya had seen the damage to Aoba's hand and knew just how unpredictable the young Dollar's leader could be.

If it was him that is. Dotachin and the otaku girl had switched, so had Namie and Mika. Most likely Mikado and the protozoan had switched as well. Which was why he was watching over the least dangerous of the two. The teen looked hopelessly confused which deepened his suspicions. Not only that, in his hand was his phone with the Dollars forum up which was quite active considering Mikado wasn't holding a phone.

_Requesting information on any gang activity within the past hour. _Since it was posted by admin and Mikado was the only one with that login, there was no other conclusion. _The blue squares just took another teen into a warehouse. _Oh? So he wasn't the only one watching.

_Requesting urgent back up, all nearby members to intervene. _

Izaya threw his head back and laughed. Putting the binoculars away, the informant moved closer. "So, Shizu-chan how are you without your strength to help?" Whether it was the brute or not, it was still Mikado's body and if hurt the recovery would take a while which might hinder his plans.

Inside the warehouse Shizuo looked around following the teen to an industrial barrel. "So Mikado-sempai, leader of Dollars and co-leader of the blue squares, I was thinking and I believe that you aren't needed any more." Shizuo only heard the first part. The kid was the leader of Dollars? He knew it had been too good to be true.

In his real body his problems were Izaya and handling his strength. For this kid it was the gangs. For some reason there was a plain piece of paper on top of the barrel. "You remember this, don't you? It wasn't too long ago after all. My hand is still healing. This time I'll sign the contract." What contract?

"Gah!" In his own body he had been stabbed by almost everything but he hadn't been able to feel it. "Fuck!" There was a pen sticking out of his hand, blood spilling out across the white sheet. "Mikado-sempai, its time to relinquish everything over to me." Shizuo kicked the barrel in frustration, gripping his hand.

"Go to hell!" Apparently it was the wrong thing to say. The teen looking angry.

"So be it. There are other ways to convince you, to take control."

The kid was just as fucked up as Izaya. Backing away he already knew he was surrounded, not one person there would help him. Shizuo growled running straight for the exit, only to be blocked. This was bad. "Get him." Luckily he was used to fighting, even if he didn't have his strength he had plenty of experience. Now it was to see whether the teen's body could hold up or not.

They came for him charging like groups usually did. Shizuo ducked slipping through the gap and rushing to the other side of the warehouse. His pockets were empty so there was nothing to help him. The barrel where the raven stood wasn't empty. The cap was loose. Charging forward Shizuo knew it would hurt aiming a kick to the metal. The liquid inside swished around, the cap coming off.

In his hand he held a stolen lighter, carefully stroking the flint. "Kid. Let me out of here." He never did like violence, it was just idiots provoked him.

"Mikado-sempai, you wouldn't dare." The door opened clapping sounding. Shizuo knew that noise anywhere.

"Actually he would. You should back away now, Aoba-kun."

There was shouting and loud voices outside, including his own. That wasn't good. "Mikado-kun, you should leave now." The flea had saved him, still it could've been a lot worse. Hiding his hand behind his back, Shizuo reluctantly walked next to Izaya. The kid in his body was staring at him in concern.

"Eh? Mikado-kun you got hurt?" The flea was grinning as he lifted his hand up, showing the pen still through the skin. "It looks really bad, you should go to the hospital." It was bad and it did hurt a lot. Even so what he feared had just happened. Coffee eyes were wide in shock, those strong hands were shaking.

Mikado hadn't been able to use his full strength since it was locked. Years of pushing it back had made it automatic. There was one thing that broke the lock and triggered his strength to go out of control and that was guilt. Guilt for hurting people, guilt for being the only one with ridiculous strength and guilt for not managing to protect someone.

Now there was nothing to hold that strength back. Now the kid was going to find out what a monster he was and the struggle he had gone through. Glaring up at the smirking raven, Shizuo went to walk towards his real body. Maybe he could calm him before the damage was done. "Mikado-kun, we should get that hand seen to before it gets infected." Damn it. As he was Izaya was stronger. He could do nothing as he was lead away.


	7. Downward spiral

**Downward spiral**

Shizuo struggled to free himself. It was humiliating that the flea could keep him in place. "Let me go." Too late he could hear the loud crash from the warehouse. The lock had broken and now the kid would find out what being a true monster was.

"Stop struggling, Mikado-kun." It was painful to know Izaya was stronger than him at the moment.

"Let go of me, damn f-" Cutting himself off, Shizuo bit his lip.

The flea couldn't know they had switched. Who knows what would happen. Glancing behind him he could no longer see the commotion around the warehouse. Just a little while ago he had been happy, now everything was getting messed up. He could hear the roar of his voice for the moment belonging to someone else.

Izaya stopped pulling him along. "Oh dear, looks like Shizu-chan has lost it. Aren't you glad I got you out of there?" It was over. Now they really would need to find a way to switch back.

"Mikado!" Kida. The blond teen was running to catch up with him.

"Oh dear." Before he could call back, the raven switched direction dragging him along.

"Stop." His feet grinded into the asphalt trying to slow their pace. Like hell he was going to go along with the bastard in his current state. "Woah. Put me down."

It was humiliating being lifted over the flea's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Behind them he could see Kida standing there. "Hm, did you grow again, Mikado-kun?" Gritting his teeth Shizuo pounded helplessly against the raven's back. "Careful now, you wouldn't want me to drop you." It didn't stop his struggling to get away. Was this truly how weak this body was?

Izaya stopped at the waiting cab, pulling the door open shoving him inside. "Ge-" A hand clamped over his mouth dangerous crimson gazing into his own. "Don't forget your seatbelt." The black strip was pulled across his chest, the door slammed shut. "And away we go." Shizuo looked back out of the window miserably accepting what was happening.

There was a niggling feeling in the back of his mind, which at the moment was too damn scary to think about. He had gone along with Kida because of the kid's feelings, not because he actually loved him. So what would happen if the kid had liked Izaya? What did that mean for him? Glancing up a hand rested on his head. "Almost there, Mikado-kun."

Mikado felt it. Seeing the damage to Shizuo's hand. Well his real hand but it was still the fortissimo trapped inside. It was all his fault, he hadn't said anything, he hadn't warned him about the danger he could be in. Of course Aoba would try something, he should have known. Like a door being open he could feel an empty pitch black abyss threatening to swallow him whole.

The rush sent him to his knees, the sirens getting louder as the police got closer. It hurt more than anything he had felt before. Was this Shizuo's pain? Mikado clawed at the dirt feeling it rip through him. A mass of sadness threatened to drown him. The switch was pandora's box everything the fortissimo had forced back and locked away hit him one wave after another. Pain. Guilt. Hatred. Anger.

So this was the curse. This was the other half of the monster. Mikado screamed feeling like he was being crushed. A hand rested on his shoulder. Paying no attention he found that he couldn't move. It hurt. It hurt so much. Unable to take it, the teen began smacking his head against the hardened dirt. "Make it stop make it stop make it stop." It was too much. Something dark slipped past his vision, a familiar roar reaching his ears. With an agonized groan Mikado slowly lifted his head. "...Celty-san." His head hit the floor finally passing out from the weight of despair.

Kadota watched helplessly knowing the pain the teen was going through. Only Shizuo could control it. He wouldn't be surprised if Mikado went mad. All those years his friend had been holding back... He had been able to reach out but to no avail. It wasn't Shizuo yet it was still his body.

It was a relief when the blond finally passed out, the black rider scooping him up with the help of her shadows. "Take care of him." The yellow helmet tilted most likely in confusion since he was currently in Karisawa's body. Kadota sighed watching the motorbike speed out of view. There was nothing he could do. Not then and not now.

"Dotachin, did you see that? What happened?" Right now he didn't care that Karisawa was using his body to jump and skip around or that he was wearing yet another skirt.

"...Nothing. Lets go." Right now no one would be able to help stop the pain Mikado was feeling except for Shizuo. "Did you see where Mikado went?"

It was disturbing seeing himself blink blankly. "Uh, Dotachin. Cel-chi just took him away." Kadota groaned shaking his head.

"Where did Shizuo go?" It was getting confusing now. Karisawa grinned pointing in the distance.

"Iza-Iza took him away. You should have seen it" Ignoring the loud squealing and the gazes directed at them, Kadota opened the door to the van.

"Shinjuku, now." Next to him Togusa nodded slamming his foot on the accelerator.

Shizuo groaned knowing exactly where he was. Maybe if he had been lucky, Izaya would have taken him straight to Shinra. Instead he was staring up at the apartment complex that the damn flea lived in. There was no time to tell the cab driver to continue and take him back. Ushered from the car he was left standing in Shinjuku without a clue where to go.

"Come along, Mikado-kun." The damn flea was holding his good hand tugging him along. Now there was no way he could make his own way back. Biting his lip he reluctantly followed after the raven into the lobby and into the small lift.

Izaya grinned leaning against the rail. This was better than he could have wished for. He would love to observe the changes in the blond's body now that the original owner wasn't in control. The monster he had cultivated would be out of control. How much devastation would Mikado cause? It was new, it was fun and he couldn't wait to see what would happen.

For now though, the weaker of the two was in his grasp. One step and he would be too close. The teen was biting his lip staring at the floor. Apart from struggling the teen had said nothing. So the protozoan thought he could hide their secret? Interesting. Tapping his ring against the rail he could see the teen flinch shifting further across to get some distance.

One by one the numbers lit up until they reached the top, the doors sliding open. "Mikado-kun, do you want to let yourself in?" Holding up the keys he watched as those deep blue eyes widened. Of course the brute wouldn't know which apartment he lived in. "You've been here loads of times." Giving a suggestive wink the teen paled. Ah, this really was going to be so much fun.

Shizuo backed away. What? Mikado had been to Izaya's apartment and more than once? Just what the hell was their relationship? "Um. I thought we going to the hospital?" The damn flea couldn't find out who he was. It would put both him and the kid in danger.

"Silly, Mikado-kun. I can take care of it. You'd be surprised how many wounds I get, especially from that protozoan."

Gritting his teeth he stopped a growl at the look of disgust on the flea's face knowing he was talking about him. "He doesn't like you much either." Crimson orbs stopped inches from his face making him recoil.

"Oh? What makes you say that?" Shit. What the hell was he doing? Shrugging his shoulders Shizuo looked away. "Hm? Not to worry, the brute hates me." Of course he did. The damn lying, manipulative, evil problem making flea.

Trudging forward the door was held open Izaya waiting for him to go inside. Was that something he really wanted to risk though? "Mikado-kun you don't want your hand getting infected do you?" The teen would have no problem going inside, his feet already moving. The door slammed behind him making him jump. "Take a seat."

Izaya smirked patting the teen's head, knowing how much effort the blond was putting in not to try and hit him. "Wait here. Do you want anything to drink?" There was no answer. Bounding into the kitchen, the first aid kit was removed from underneath the sink.

The teen was looking around the room a mixed expression on his face. Never had he thought he would be letting the protozoan into his apartment. Not that it mattered right now, the fortissimo was completely defenceless. In his pocket his thumb stroked along the switch blade. It would be so easy to end their extended game of cat and mouse.

"...I should get going soon." No no, his fun wasn't ending that soon.

"Let me take care of your hand, Mikado-kun." Dropping the first aid box on the smaller raven's lap his hand rested on the arms of the chair. Which one would win through in the end? The echo of his favourite pawn or the brute? He had never seen someone that wanted to kill him look so shy before.

"Hold out your hand." Why the hell was the flea being so nice? The damn raven didn't do nice. Unless there was something between the two of them. The sooner he was out of here the better. Reluctantly he held his hand out, hating how Izaya held it.

"Fuck." Shizuo hissed feeling the antiseptic swipe across the wound.

"Language Mikado, kun. You almost sound like that protozoan." His blood froze cold. No way, he couldn't know. Could he? There was nothing to raise suspicion. He hadn't called him that nickname or shown his temper. "Haha relax, I'm joking."

Shizuo relaxed slightly still not at all happy with who was treating him. "Good boy. Stay still." It took everything he had not to recoil and snatch his hand back. The minute he lashed out he would cause suspicion. "Hm, your injuries from the accident have all healed?" Not trusting himself to speak Shizuo nodded. "Good. I was worried." Worried? Since when did the flea give a damn about anyone? "I wouldn't want my precious human to get hurt."

Shit he was feeling sick. Just a bit more. Just a bit more and then he could get out of the apartment and back to Ikebukuro. He just needed to hold on. "Relax your hand." Damn it he was relaxed. Keep calm. Keep calm. Shizuo sighed wincing as his hand was held a bit tighter the clean bandage being wrapped over his now cleaned wound.

Izaya had a lot of books, most of the damn names he couldn't understand let alone say. Tilting his head his gaze narrowed on a thick one. _Myths and legends. _Why would the flea be interested in that stuff? Reaching out his hand was tugged back. "Mikado-kun, I'm not done. Shizuo shrugged trying not to think about Izaya touching him.

The damn flea had more money than sense. Maybe he would be able to buy expensive crap too if he hadn't kept getting fired thanks to his temper and Izaya. Then there was his constant bill for damages. Ah, that's right he needed to see if the kid was okay. It had been so long since he had let his guard down, there was no telling what sort of emotional distress the kid would be subjected to.

"Done." Turning back away from all the furniture, Shizuo tried snatching his arm back, not liking that look at all. Izaya's fingers brushed against his own. "Make sure you be careful, Mikado-kun." Inwardly Shizuo panicked his hand being lifted soft lips pressing down against his bare skin.

"Woah!" Snatching his hand back as if he had been burnt, he was up and out of the chair escaping to the other side of the room.


	8. Losing control

**Losing control**

"What the hell are you doing?" Shizuo kept his distance wanting nothing better to do than run from the flea's apartment. Since the raven had willingly kissed his skin then that meant their secret was safe. Most of him was relieved though the small part of him had hoped he would be recognized. Because if Izaya and the kid had been in some sort of relationship then that meant he was in trouble.

It wasn't the time for selfish thoughts they needed to switch back before his body lost control. The kid wouldn't be able to cope with the anguish and guilt that he had been holding back. The lock had broken and the one facing the punishment for being a monster wouldn't fall to him. "You seem surprised, Mikado-kun. I thought you'd be used to it by now." Shit, well it looked like there was something between the pair after all.

"I have to get back." Weak and powerless he would be no match for the damn flea.

"Why don't you stay? You still have to pay me back for the last bit of information I gave you." His enemy grinned stalking forward. Shizuo took a step back. The kid was stupid if he had this sort of relationship with the flea. So much for a new happy life. Taking another step back his back hit the wall. "What's wrong? You were fine with this the first few times."

He tried not to think about how familiar Izaya's fingers felt against his cheek. It was true. Damn it. Shizuo hated the flea but it appeared the teenager did not. A shiver danced along his skin his hands uselessly by his side. Blue eyes widened unable to look away. Izaya was his enemy the one he hated most and probably the only one he would kill.

So why was he gawking up at the now taller raven his heart beating wildly lost in some sort of trance? A loud knock on the door broke the spell his shaking hands pushing Izaya away and hurrying to the door. Throwing it open he found himself looking at a panicking dark haired woman. At least that was what it looked like. "Kadota."

A hand clamped down on his wrist pulling him from the apartment. Without looking back Shizuo grasped at his escape route hurrying down the corridor far away from Izaya. "T-thanks." he mumbled knowing what it looked like to those around them. The scales had tipped no longer were they even. With the kid's feelings swamping him down he was at a disadvantage.

"Damn it!" Smacking his head against the wall Shizuo winced at the pain. Disgusting. The way he had felt about his enemy of all people in that moment was sickening. "Where's the kid?"

"He's with Shinra. Are you okay?" Letting go Shizuo slumped against his friend. "Shizuo?" There had to be a way to switch back. For now he had to make sure to stay away from Izaya.

x-x-x

Izaya watched as his prey run away guided by dotachin in another girl's skin. Closing the door the informant chuckled darkly. Prefect. Just perfect. The lost look swirling in those blue eyes. It looked like the echo was stronger meaning that the fortissimo was no longer a problem.

Even better he now had a hold over him. Humming with glee the raven dropped down on his favourite chair thinking off all the games he could play with the ones switched. The brainless brute in the defenceless teen's body. The growing leader stuck in a monster's body deteriorating by the second.

The noisy otaku prancing around in dotachin's body. The man with a long unrequited love now residing in a female body. Then there was the ex secretary who was finally had what she wanted. Izaya tapped his fingers on the desk. "Now who should I play with now?"

x-x-x

"Shizuo, everything okay? Did Izaya do anything to you?" Shizuo said nothing staring at his bandaged hand. Izaya. Damn it. The flea had already gotten to the teen worming his way into his heart. Or maybe he had misinterpreted things. Maybe it was fear, that too was an emotion he had never felt before. Either way he needed to stay as far away from the god complexed raven as possible. "Shizuo?"

"My body, the kid. Where are they?"

"I said he was with Shinra. Celty took him." So he had. Running a hand through hair that wasn't his Shizuo tugged at it in frustration. Powerless. This was what he had to put up with now. "Come on, we'll take you to him." Holding onto the open door Shizuo climbed inside crawling behind the back seat hugging his knees.

His confused gaze went back to his hand, the bandages irritating him further. With a growl he tore them away letting them fall. Even if he didn't know, it didn't change the fact that Izaya had helped him. Not the kid. Him.

x-x-x

Kadota sighed leaning against the other side watching his crush having a breakdown. The panic he had seen on the teen's face no doubt meant Izaya had done something to him or was about to. His own body was being controlled by Karisawa sitting in the passenger seat of the van. "Shizuo..." Where was he supposed to start?

"...I can't sense him. The flea can appear whenever he wants. I'm weaker than him, Kadota. This kid has feelings for him. I've never felt so weak before." Kadota clenched his fists crossing the short distance. There was a very high chance that he would be shoved away just like in high school when Shizuo had learnt of his true feelings.

Right now though it didn't matter. "We're all in the same boat, Shizuo. We'll find a way to fix this." The teen didn't move as he wrapped his arms around him allowing Shizuo's head to rest on his shoulder. It was a shame they weren't in their correct bodies. Still this was what he had. If it wasn't for the switch in the first place nothing would change in their relationship.

Kadota knew better than to voice his opinion knowing the reaction he would get. Being weak was something new for his friend. As was any of the feelings that could no longer be held back. "What do you want to do?" Watery blue eyes blinked looking up at him. "Are you ready to help Mikado control himself or do you want to go home?"

"I-I don't know. I don't know what I want. This body...the kid's feelings are all jumbled up in here." The mop of raven hair flopped down Shizuo going back to hugging his knees. Gently and carefully Kadota's fingers slipped through the strands.

"Then I'll decide for you." Biting his lip he glanced at both Karisawa and Togusa. "Drop me off home. Shizuo can stay with me." The teen in his arms didn't flinch or respond. "Its been a rough day for all of us, Shizuo. Try and get some rest." For now Mikado would have to wait.

x-x-x

Izaya smiled knocking on the door to his friend's apartment. As expected the illegal doctor was surprised to see him. "Izaya. What are you doing here?" Judging by the nervous sweat the blond was being kept inside and Shinra was worried about his intentions. Perhaps if it was the protozoan in that indestructible body there would be a need to worry.

Except that it wasn't. "Can't I say hello?" Skipping past the cynical doctor he found himself face to well helmet with the dullahan that was so fond of the monster. Then again monsters could only be friends with other monsters. _What are you doing here? _Izaya read aloud. "I heard Shizu-chan was here, can't I visit our favourite protozoan?"

"I don't want any fighting in my apartment. Shizuo hasn't woken up yet. If you're here to ca-" Izaya waved both of them away uninterested at their attempts to stall him. Who knew how long it would take for the powerless brute to get here and ruin everything.

"Did you know I saved Shizu-chan? I stopped him from getting run over." Celty's fingers tapped away at her PDA like crazy, while Shinra gaped. "Of course he did save me from the building collapse. Does that sound like something two enemies would do for each other?"

_What? You're lying. _Izaya laughed glancing at Shinra. "Are you going to let me through?" Reluctantly by the looks of things Shinra stepped out of the way gently pulling Celty along with him. "Good."

The blond was laying in the bed unmoving brow furrowed as if caught in some sort of nightmare. Taking a step past the threshold a dark shadow slammed down in front of him. "Could you put that away? I don't mean him any harm." No. His favourite pawn was always fun to watch. Glancing down at the threat on the screen the informant sighed in boredom. "Yes, yes." The dullahan was forgetting who paid her wages.

"My beloved maybe we should leave them alone." The door slammed shut Celty's rage diverted to her lovesick on off boyfriend.

"Hello, Mikado-kun. It doesn't look like you're having a good dream. How does it feel being in the body of a monster?" Pulling the chair closer Izaya took a seat waiting to see how long it was before his favourite toy woke up.

x-x-x

Mikado blinked seeing that he was in a dark room. The last thing he remembered was seeing the wound on Shizuo's hand. Well his hand but the fortissimo had been the one to feel the pain. Sitting up he clutched at his head trying to easy the constant throbbing. His nose twitched knowing who was in the room with him. "Its already dark outside. You've been asleep for a while."

Izaya. Why was the informant here? Didn't they hate each other? Footsteps sounded a bright light blinding him momentarily. "What are you doing here?" Wiping his eyes his fingers came away damp unable to stop the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I never thought I'd see you cry, Shizu-chan. Then again I never expected you to save me. Being your unpredictable self again." Mikado curled up resting his head on his knees. It hurt. Everything hurt. Pushing himself up his hands sank into the mattress. The glass of water that should have quenched his lips shattered in his hold. The teen screamed as the shards found their way into the cuts littering his hands the rest sprinkled over him. "What the-" He could feel sharp crimson watching him as he hastily pushed the covers back inching off the bed so he couldn't hurt himself further.

Hurrying across the room his hand rested lightly on the door frame. A loud crack sounded as the handle snapped off in his hand. "Shizu-chan, why don't you get back into bed?" The glass had to be cleaned away first, leaning on the bed frame the metal groaned and creaked leaving a large intent.

"This is what he was warning me about..." Mikado muttered remaining where he was trying not to touch anything. This was the curse that the fortissimo had been fighting.

"Shizu-chan?" The door burst open the angry looking doctor from before storming up to him. "Shinra, I don't think you should get too close." Izaya's words washed over him. Even as his hands gently pushed the raven away mocha eyes widening in horror as he hit the wall. Backing away Mikado could feel the bile rise in his throat, the tears continuing to fall and the pain refusing to stop.

Monster. That's what he was. The excitement he had felt the first time was gone turning into fear. The doctor lay slumped against the wall unmoving. Turning away Mikado ran. Time was up. Shizuo had been right he couldn't handle this. "Shizu-chan." Not now. If Izaya wanted a fight he wouldn't be able to hold himself back. This was Shizuo's body he had no right to inhabit it.

"Stay away from me." The control had slipped. No matter how much he tried to be gentle or hold everything back, the torrent inside him refused to be quelled. "Please, stay away!" Running through the apartment his hand caught the corner of the wall a large chunk of plaster falling away. Everything he touched was breaking.

"Shizu-chan, you're not in control are you? Do you want me to help you?" Mikado shrank back falling to his knees deciding his hands were best left tucked into his pockets. "I can help you. All you have to do is say the word." Deals. The informant was always making them. The older raven always kept his end of the bargain the only problem was the price that would have to be paid.

From what he knew it was different with everyone. For him it was his body. For a few others he had spoken to it had been a large sum of money and for Kida it had been a favour to be used in the future. What could Izaya possibly want from Shizuo? "Are you still in there or has your strength finally driven you mad?" Mikado closed his eyes. The last thing the blond would want is Izaya to be helping him.

"...You can help? I can't control it..." His tears streamed faster down his cheeks never seeming like they would end. Curling in on himself Mikado felt a hand rest on his shoulder squeezing in comfort. Already he had hurt someone. What about Tom or Kasuka, those important to the fortissimo. Would he hurt them? Nodding his head slowly he looked up meeting Izaya's gaze not sure what that look meant. Either way he needed help.


	9. Taking control

**Taking control**

_A/N:- Uwah! Haven't updated this one in a while. I'll try to update quicker since I have another story knocking around my skull. Anyways here's the next chapter. Enjoy._

Izaya couldn't be happier having at least one of them in his grasp. His favourite pawn locked in the body of a monster. Mikado was panicking, a destructive time bomb waiting to go off. The looks they were getting were incredulous. Who would have thought that the two most dangerous in Ikebukuro would be walking around together?

For the time being he had Mikado. It was only a matter of time before he had the protozoan. "Come in. Come in." The raven smiled holding the door open. "Try not to touch anything. You don't want it to break, do you?" The blond flinched shaking his head as he hurried inside even as he looked around wildly.

"I-Izaya-kun, why are you-" Izaya closed the door making the monster jump. Crimson orbs followed his every move. What had probably started as a happy opportunity for the dollar's leader had spiralled into a nightmare. "Oh! Sorry." The blond winced backing slowly away from his book shelf. The glass that had smashed wasn't worth much.

"I'm sure you can find a way to repay me. I'm afraid I haven't had a chance to set up the guest room." He could see the blond blush. The protozoan had no idea of the layout in his apartment. Mikado however did. It was the reason clouded orbs flickered to where the bedroom and the guest room were.

"I-I can go back home." Izaya smiled his eyes cold.

"Your brother is there isn't he? Do you want to accidentally hurt him?" Taking a step closer he rested a hand on the surprising soft bottle blond locks. "You know our past, I'm the only one you haven't managed to hurt. I'm still here, Shizu-chan. I am the only one you can come to for help. Who else are you going to go to?"

His willing captive fell silent staring at his feet. Izaya couldn't have that. One step closer and he was the closest than he had ever been to the abnormal monster's body. A strange discovery really. Up close beneath all that horrible freaky anomalies, the blond was actually quite handsome. Without the tinted glasses he could see molten coffee orbs that actually hid nothing and gave away everything. The faint blush couldn't be hidden and that was when he realised that the blond was actually very expressive.

So much emotion beneath the explosive iron golem. Izaya moved his hand brushing the blond's bangs back. A little longer and they would be covering the brute's eyes or maybe that was what he wanted. If not for him wouldn't the monster be hidden in the corner of a room impersonating one of his precious humans.

"Um...Izaya-san. Aren't you a little too close?" The raven shrugged taking his time to explore new territory. Smoothing his fingers over the long silky bangs, Izaya's fingertips brushed the blond's cheek squeezing harshly enough to make Mikado cry out. That was only the face though. His curiosity and need for information peaked, the raven smirked walking into the kitchen.

Opening the cupboards he found what he was looking for under the sink. The malicious smile grew at the thought of the protozoan not knowing what was going to happen to his body. Whistling to himself Izaya unscrewed the lid on the plastic bottle filling it with water. "Shizu-chan, you have to understand that I can't let you in my bedroom without decontaminating you first. Take your clothes off."

The blond blinked in confusion. With a long sigh Izaya held the bottle squeezing the trigger. "If not you could always sleep on the floor like the beast you are." Mikado was trapped and he knew it. Spraying the bottle again water splashed in the monster's face.

Leaning back against the desk he watched as the blond stripped. Each article of clothing dropped to the floor. The last time he had seen the brute's body was in the changing rooms in high school. No that wasn't entirely true. He had seen exposed skin when he went to see Shinra and walked in on the protozoan being patched up from their various fights.

The first thing that stuck out was the long horizontal scar that had been his very first mark on the brute. For so much strength there wasn't that much muscle. He had expected disgusting bulky muscles instead he was met with a toned torso that could have been sculpted. "Well isn't that nice?" The raven muttered bitterly. Taking a step closer his hand smoothed along one chiselled arm. It was like a human.

It wasn't as if he was touching the brute himself. This was just a chance to explore the unknown, to see the difference between the monster and his precious humans. "I-Izaya-san..." Paying no attention his fingers moved across firm skin. His gaze flicked back to the scar. His fingers dipped slightly running over the perfectly flat stomach.

"And the rest." The raven tapped at the waist band. If anything Mikado flushed brighter undoing the button. His eyes widened marginally seeing the blond standing in his boxers. Again there was no muscle, long and graceful. The bulge didn't go unnoticed. It looked like Mikado wasn't so embarrassed after all. "You're not done yet." Holding out the bottle he sprayed the blond's body again.

"Ngh." Leaning back the informant watched as Mikado tugged lightly at the boxers. He could see every inch of the monster's body except for the most intimate part. "I-I can't."

"Oh? Why not?" Izaya was slightly disappointed in not getting all of the information he wanted but the look the blond was giving him was delicious enough. He had made the protozoan angry, even angrier yet never sad. He had never seen the brute cry and it looked like he was about to witness it first hand.

"B-because this isn't my b-ody." Came the small whisper barely heard. Slowly the raven clapped his hands slowly mocking the dollars leader that was too far out of his depth. "I- I'm not Shizuo-san."

"Tell me something I don't already know, Mikado-kun." Coffee orbs widened.

"Y-you knew?

"Its not polite to underestimate me, Mikado-kun. Now why don't you put your clothes back on and we can get started with controlling that protozoan's strength."

"What? You- you're going to help me?" Izaya waved the spray bottle.

"Of course I will. You're my precious human stuck in this awful body. There will be a price though."

x-x-x

"Thanks." Shizuo made himself at home setting out the futon at the end of the bed. It was strange seeing Kadota in the body of a woman he didn't really pay attention to. Even stranger was the fact Kadota hadn't been surprised to know it was him stuck in a teenager's body. "Are you sure you don't want to stay in separate rooms?"

"Karisawa doesn't know how to keep her apartment clean. The other rooms aren't suitable." Shizuo sighed.

"Don't suppose you have any snacks?" he asked although he didn't really want anything.

"No. I haven't been able to do anything like this. I woke up with breasts. It doesn't get much worse than that." It was still his old friend from high school.

"Yeah. So I guess you've seen everything?" Leaving the futon alone, Shizuo took a seat on the bed.

"Unfortunately. Karisawa keeps forcing me into weird cosplay outfits. If I don't do it she'll dress my body up. I don't want to see that. It doesn't matter what bodies we're in, its still us. We used to have sleep overs all the time. Shizuo lay back on the bed slim arms resting behind his head.

"Yeah. I remember. You, me and Shinra." Kadota laughed laying down opposite him.

"Your parents kept coming in asking if we wanted any drinks."

"Or if I had destroyed anything." Shizuo added quietly. "Kasuka kept trying to sneak in." His friend nodded with a sigh.

"Then Izaya transferred in. Shizuo, what did he do to you?"

"It wasn't what he did to me. I still have the kid's feelings inside me. Kadota, I can't tell what's what any more. There are too many echoes. I have feelings for people I've never even met. If we don't switch back will I lose myself?" He knew he didn't have feelings for the blond teen and definitely not Izaya.

The woman opposite him smiled sadly. "I don't know. Apart from the obvious I don't really feel anything. Karisawa is always with me, we've had the same experiences. Maybe its overwhelming because you don't know Mikado. Do you want something to eat?" Shizuo relaxed stretching out on the bed. It was the first time he wasn't tense.

"Looking past that stuff, it feels nice. Not having to hold back or fear hurting anyone. So this is what it feels like to be normal." Shizuo sighed remembering the question. "I don't feel hungry."

"What about your sweet tooth?" The raven shrugged. "Do you remember when we were back in high school and I-" The door burst open a happy voice chiming.

"Dotachin, look what I found!" Shizuo blinked seeing Kadota's body twirl and were those hair bands in his hair? Mika-pon – no Shizu-Shizu you're sleeping here too?" He couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "Chinese dresses. You'll look great."

"Sorry, Shizuo. Could you promise to ignore what you see?" A deep squeal met his ears.

"I just had a great idea. Shizu-Shizu, I have two dresses here." Staring incredulously at the only other male in the room, Shizuo quickly slipped off of the bed walking briskly from the room. An arm shot out blocking his exit with ease. Glancing back he looked at Kadota who was shaking his head helplessly.

"No way in hell." Shizuo growled embarrassed when it sounded like a whine. "Do you know who I am? What I can do?" He didn't usually use his reputation but this was an emergency. Kicking out he found himself lifted over one shoulder with ease. "Wait! This isn't my body." A small sigh sounded from the bed.

"Give it up Shizuo, Karisawa gets what she wants. At least you aren't in your body." Speaking of which, he had no idea where his body currently was. No that wasn't true, Kadota had said he was with Shinra. AT least Celty would be there to keep an eye on the kid. The sooner they could switch back...the sooner...the better, right? Shizuo struggled as he was stripped and wrestled into the ruby red chinese dress.

Crossing his arms the raven sulked with Kadota right beside him in a similar state. "Kawaii! I should have brought wigs. Why didn't I think of that?" Next to him his friend groaned.

"Tell me you didn't go to a cosplay store. I'm ruined." Reaching up he patted the woman's shoulder sympathetically. Both of them cringed hearing a tell tale click and a camera flash. "No one knows its me."

"Who can I send this to? I know, Iza-Iza." Shizuo wasn't sure what he was more concerned with. The fact that the otaku knew the flea's number or that sending him pictures was a regular occurrence. "So cute." Now he wished that he had gone back to the run down apartment that the kid lived in. Before they could stop her she was sending the snap. "Okay, I'm done now." As quickly as she had arrived, the otaku was gone in a whirlwind of mischief.

Shizuo collapsed against the bed feeling the soft silk against his skin. Neither one of them spoke for a few moments. "That was tiring." He finally muttered staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah. She's usually like that. The only problem is now she's doing it in my body. Shizuo, about before... When we were in high school I told you how I felt and you rejected me. In this body I'm not a man." Blue orbs widened another body pressed against his own. "This time, I'm a woman." Shizuo blinked as he was kissed on the cheek. He could still feel the lipstick mark. "Does that make any difference?" Shizuo struggled for air as Kadota kissed him more fiercely sharp nails digging into his forearm.


	10. Small changes

**Small changes**

Mikado tried to stall running a long hot bath and locking the door. Izaya knew who he was and the fact that he was stuck in the fortissimo's body. A shiver ran along his spine trying to ignore how he had felt undressing in front of the informant. Even now he could still feel that sharp gaze on his skin making him burn. The informant and the blond hated each other so he knew Izaya wouldn't touch the body he was in.

Then again that didn't mean his body was in danger, did it? Mikado flushed at the thought of Shizuo helpless in his body. Maybe he should've participated more in gym class, it was painful how weak he was compared to the body he currently inhabited. His larger fingers rested on the toned muscle stroking along his skin. His arms weren't bulging, they were nice and toned to perfection. The same with the blond's abs.

Experimenting, his fingers slid ghosting along the unknown. Mikado bit his lip averting his gaze. With a groan he looked down seeing the rising modesty. "No. nonono." he cursed. He couldn't be aroused in the blond's body. A knock on the door made him jump looking behind him in shock. His eyes widened as the lock shook slotting back.

"Mikado-kun, everything okay?" So there he was standing in the bathroom in his boxers one hand on his abs the other placed over his crotch. "Well now what were you up to?" Mikado flushed crimson frozen to the spot.

"Uh...the lock?"

"Easily opened." Izaya grinned skipping closer. "Here I am offering to help you and you're being naughty in my bathroom. That's not very good is it? What should we do about that?" Mikado shivered shrinking back. A fast paced anime tune filled his ears. "Oh, hang on." He didn't understand why he didn't run from the bathroom. Instead he stood there watching the informant look at his phone, eyes darkening. "Hm, that didn't take long."

Curiosity got the best of him stepping forward to peer over Izaya's shoulder. It was a series of picture messages. Pictures of him in a dress – well his body in a dress. He understood though knowing it was Shizuo in there. Those were the pictures taken when the subject had been aware. The others...wow. Just wow. It looked like each shot had been taken through a crack in the door.

Him being pinned down, him being kissed, him- the phone snapped shut dropped back into the informant's back pocket. "It looks like Shizu-chan isn't being very respectful of your body, Mikado-kun." Mikado was left standing alone the older raven gone. Which left him with a more pressing issue. Mikado manoeuvred himself into the bath letting the hot water slosh around the tub. His gaze went to the door though the elder raven never appeared.

x-x-x

Mikado was curious not expecting the sudden change in Izaya. Standing just inside the door, he peered out into the room seeing the sullen raven sitting at his desk staring at his phone. What had upset him so much was it because it was his body or because inside it was Shizuo? Surely it couldn't be the blond...or could it? The only way he would know was ask but he had a sinking feeling it wouldn't end well. If anything he might just be provoking the informant.

So what was he supposed to do? Without clothes he was confined to the bathroom. Not that he could leave the apartment anyway whilst he was in the fortissimo's body. Not whilst he wasn't in control of that incredible strength. Who knew who he would hurt. The question he needed to be asking was how to get back in his own body. As extraordinary as it was, Mikado had to admit it was enough. He had been given an inkling into what it was like being Shizuo Heiwajima.

The man was incredible dealing with an overwhelming strength, an unmaintainable anger and an unbeaten rival. Mikado doubted he would ever be able to comprehend the bond between Izaya and Shizuo. Sure he was the dollars' leader but to the informant he knew that meant little. It wasn't for him that Izaya skipped into Ikebukuro almost everyday. Some days he heard about the raven but it was always amongst the chaos of flying vending machines and ripped up street signs.

It was always him going to Izaya. Over and over he had kept trying to evolve, to try and keep above the ordinary, to stand on the same platform that the strongest pair fought on. Mikado groaned shaking his head. The last thing he needed was to corrupt the blond's body for when they returned. "Mikado-kun, are you done yet?"

Mikado yelped seeing Izaya standing right in front of him. "Hm, that's a look I've never seen on Shizu-chan." The raven laughed clapping his hands together lightly before holding a hand out to help him up. Mikado remained on the cold floor where he had slipped. "I've been on the brunt of the protozoan's strength. You couldn't do anything he hasn't." With a small nod he took Izaya's hand noticing how much slimmer it was in comparison to Shizuo's. "Something wrong? You may want to get dressed."

A set of new clothes were laid out in front of him. It wasn't the uniform that the blond usually wore. Mikado bowed taking the pile, holding it in front of him a slight blush on his cheeks. "T-Thank you." It was a bit disconcerting to know that Izaya knew the exact size. Just how long had he been expecting- The dollars leader paused eyes widening. Yagiri Pharmaceuticals...Body switching...Him...Shizuo...Izaya. Yet Izaya was there but hadn't switched with anyone. "Y-you..."

"Hm?" The raven asked looking at him. "Something wrong?" Mikado slowly shook his head bowing again before rushing from the room to get changed. It was a set up. If it wasn't for the chat room he wouldn't have been there and Izaya had led Shizuo to the building at the right time. Izaya knew all along what was happening, of course he did. But what did the informant plan to do with the two of them switched? What was the point?

Strength or no strength he had walked into the palm of Izaya's hand. Pulling on the slim navy lounge pants Mikado wriggled them on doing up the small button. He had to get back to his own body where he had his own strengths. Reaching for the grey t-shirt Mikado grabbed at thin air. "Why the rush? Take your time. Do you want a drink?"

x-x-x

"Kadota..." Shizuo groaned his lips stolen. Maybe it was his fault that the maturest out of all of the raira lot had turned out this way. The woman's lips were soft against his cheek, moving along his jaw line. "I'm sorry." He just had never been able to find someone to love, it wasn't Kadota's fault. A monster was all he was, he had no right from anyone to love him. The pain in the woman's eyes was evident. How long had it been looking for an outlet? How much longer would Kadota have been suffering if not for this moment in time?

"Don't. Don't say that!" Shizuo fell silent unmoving under the otaku's body. What could he do to make it all better? "I know. I don't mean anything to you. I'm lucky to be called a friend. I know what it is to be close to you." Shizuo blinked tear-drops falling on his cheeks. "Sorry for worrying you. I'll be okay now."

"Dumbass. How is this okay?" Shizuo growled hating himself for making a friend cry. "Why the hell did you waste time on me? Why couldn't you find someone else?" Someone worthy, a female to settle down and have a family with. Gently he pushed at the woman's shoulders, Kadota climbing off of him. Both of them were pathetic.

"It wasn't a waste. It wasn't like you led me astray. Shizuo, nothing has changed. I still feel the same way. Don't worry I won't push my feelings onto you any longer. Get some sleep. I'll go into the next room." Shizuo didn't stop him, sighing as the door closed with a soft click. Dropping back against bed he knew it would be painful for Kadota if he stayed.

It was late and he had nowhere to go. Even so Shizuo was used to it. Unfortunately his clothes had been taken leaving him with a closet full of women's clothes or to be more precise Karisawa's clothes. Murmuring an apology to the otaku he quickly sifted through them trying to find something more appropriate to wear. His selection was narrowed down to a slim black dress that fit him far too well, some hair extensions and a black hat.

Shizuo grimaced at the fact he would be going around Ikebukuro dressed as a woman. Even if it was the kid's body. The dress fit him maybe a little too well, the same with the ankle boots. Affixing the hair extensions, Shizuo begrudgingly pulled the hat on. Grabbing a small silver strapped bag that luckily had a phone and a small purse, as well as a wrapped manga title. Leaving the book on the bed Shizuo left the room glancing back at the other closed the door where Kadota was.

Leaving the apartment Shizuo quietly closed the door one hand pinning the hat to his head as he ran through the night. There was no destination in mind, he didn't want to go back home and try to convince Kasuka, Tom was out as well. That was when he heard it. A smile touched his lips looking up. "Celty." Breaking into a run Shizuo watched as the familiar bike blurred past him. "Celty!"

His friend didn't stop and why should she? There was no reason for her to stop for a complete stranger. With what she was it was the safest way. Shizuo sighed slowing his pace already out of breath. Just how unfit was the kid? Turning away Shizuo walked in the opposite direction.

x-x-x

It wasn't an entirely a meaningless walk. Shizuo found himself standing in front of the one place that had started it all. Yagiri Pharmaceuticals or what was left of it. Where was he supposed to go or do now? He supposed he could track down the kid but seeing his own face again felt like it would be more trouble than it was worth.

The remains of the building had caution tape around the area. Taking a step over Shizuo paused it wasn't like anything could be found of use and even if there was the rubble could crush the kid's small body. Stepping back over Shizuo kept walking. Slipping the phone from the bag and scrolling along the long list, Izaya's picture flashed up. With a snarl he kept scrolling. The last person he would ever ask for help would be Izaya, especially with the kid's echo wreaking havoc on his emotions.

"Everyone ready?" Damn it. Taking a step back Shizuo hid in the shadows watching as a familiar blue haired teen walked right past him talking animatedly on the phone. It was the kid that had stabbed him with the damn pen. "I don't know why Heiwajima Shizuo is with Orihara Izaya but this is the best chance for us."

Sh- his body – the kid was with Izaya? How the hell did that happen? "Attacking him when he's unaware would be the best option. Who knows the fortissimo may help us... Any luck on finding Mikado-sempai? He's not at his apartment." Shizuo clutched at his bandaged hand feeling a twitch of pain. The teen was still after him? Well not him...Damn it was getting confusing.

The blue haired kid was the leader of the blue squares and planning to attack Izaya. Clenching his fist he knew he wouldn't have helped them. He wasn't a coward that left fighting to someone else, no matter how much he hated violence. For them to gang up on the flea... "Oi, Kid." Shizuo left his hiding place using the wall to propel him into the teen.

The two of them tumbled to the ground the phone knocked across the rough ground. "Hey wha- Mikado-sempai? Why are you dressed like that?" Shizuo closed his eyes drawing back his fist. "A fist fight? Why bother with such a thing? We're partners, remember?" Grinding his teeth together Shizuo felt his fist slam into the kid's face...it hurt.

Howling in pain he backed away clutching at his throbbing hand. "Shit. Shouldn't have done that." Stumbling to his feet Shizuo ran to pick up the phone. Ending the call he held the device. "Wha-" Shizuo groaned clutching his face. "Fuck. What the hell am I doing?" Kicking out he ran holding the blue haired kid's only way to contact the blue squares. Again he had saved Izaya, though this time thankfully the flea wouldn't have a clue.


	11. Hidden secrets

**Hidden secrets**

_A/N:- FML. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. _

Izaya was still awake whilst watching over the blond dozing away. Never had he thought the protozoan would be in his bed- well laying along the bottom like a loyal pet. Still it was the fortissimo's body he had in the palm of his hand, the rough handed brute just wasn't inside. Now Mikado he wouldn't mind letting in his bed but since it wasn't the boy's body he would have to make do with being treated like an animal.

As it was the blond was tossing and turning in his sleep, lips mumbling a few words here and there and eyelids fluttering. It was difficult to make sense of what was being said or whether it was Mikado or Shizuo's thoughts. Izaya didn't much care anyway once again looking at the picture on his phone. He knew there was history between the pair, unrequited love on Dotachin's part that continued to build and fester. It was no surprise that the most sensible one out of all of their old group had finally snapped using his new body to an advantage.

The brute though shouldn't have been so easily enticed. The way the photo was taken it was difficult to see just what face Shizuo was making. In the teen's body the fortissimo would be weak against any man, so what about a woman? A niggle started in his mind wanting to know just what the other half was doing right now. Had he pushed away the lovestruck Dotachin or gone along with it? Somehow he doubted that Kadota would use Karisawa's body like that.

You can imagine his shock when the picture vanished from view, a name flickering on the screen telling him there was a call. Dotachin. Back against the head board Izaya glanced at the sleeping blond before accepting the call. "Dotachin, what can I do for you this late?" Crimson orbs narrowed hearing rustling and heavy panting in the background.

_I-Izaya. _Came a breathless voice over the phone. Well now, why would Shizu-chan be calling him? _Is Shizuo there? _Ah that was right the brute didn't know he knew they had switched. _O-oi!_

"Mikado-kun, why would Shizu-chan be here? You are aware that he hates my guts? Besides I wouldn't let that uncultured protozoan anywhere near my apartment." Izaya chuckled down the phone. There that should rile the brute up.

_Y-yeah. It was something the kid said. Is he there? Crap! _

"Mikado-kun?" The raven called down the phone hearing more rustling and shouting.

_Ugh. Damn it. I shouldn't have left. _With that muttered crackling the line went dead and once again Izaya was staring at the photo once more.

"Shizu-chan?" Pressing redial the call went to voicmail.

"...Damn flea." Izaya's head snapped up gaze on the sleeping blond. "...gh." Well now he knew. Mikado was dreaming as the brute. The question was what did Shizu-chan dream about? Letting the phone slip from his fingers onto the bed, Izaya crawled forward studying the sleeping monster. "...tch." Shifting back quickly he avoided an elbow to the face as the blond turned over body curled up towards him. The navy pants were slipping showing the waistband of the boxers, the grey t-shirt had risen showing the brute's toned belly.

A smirk touched his lips as he shifted forward again one finger twirling in the air as an idea popped into his head. Somehow he didn't mind touching the monster. His finger brushed along the warm firm skin. The blond's face contorted brow furrowed. "Sensitive." Izaya murmured mentally recording his observation for future use. It made sense. The monster had a conscience forcing him to realise what he was, how dangerous and why he should stay away from his humans. The body stretched out in front of him had never been touched.

Except for when the edge of his switch blade made its mark. Too slow this time Izaya found his wrist held in an unbreakable grip. It was rare that he was caught by the fortissimo. The raven was usually adept and too quick for the monster to touch. Sign posts, lamp posts and the odd police car that was stupid enough to interfere with one of their fights.

It wasn't like high school where he provoked and the blond chased. Things had changed and he still didn't know why the brute had broken habit and saved him. Trying to tug his wrist free was useless. In an unknown body there was no telling how Mikado would react if he was forcibly woken. At best his wrist would end up broken. It had been a stupid idea to get so close to someone not in control.

What he wasn't expecting was for that strong grip to pull him forward sending him sprawling on his enemy's body and almost off of the bed. "Damn protozoan." Izaya cursed through gritted teeth. Who was the restless sleeper? Mikado or the blond? Whoever it was rolled back sending them both toppling to the floor.

Thud.

Bracing for impact Izaya found himself cushioned in sturdy arms, head resting on the sleeping blond's chest. The raven scoffed hearing a soft snore. That had got to hurt and yet nothing. "You truly are a monster."

"...warm."

"...Shizu-chan, that isn't something you say to someone you hate. Now let go." With no knife in his possession, the informant wrestled his arm free pulling back before slamming his fist into the peaceful face beneath him. "Ouch." Shaking his hand to get rid of the pain Izaya flinched momentarily when coffee orbs stared up at him.

"Izaya-san? Oh. Sorry." As soon as he was free Izaya jumped back not wanting to be too close to the iron golem. His hand throbbed like he had punched a stone wall instead of someone's face. Next time he would make sure to use his knife. "Huh? How did I get on the floor." Izaya said nothing leaving the room. As expected Mikado followed after him.

Not once did the phone ring again, a small niggle- a very small niggle of guilt making itself known. Even if the protozoan didn't know that he knew about the switch, his enemy wouldn't be able to bring himself to call – even to pass a call through... "What does that mean then?" The raven pondered staring at the device.

"What does what mean?" Mikado asked curiously. "Izaya-san, I was thinking tomorrow I should go and see Shizuo-san." Oh? What had brought this on? Were the two connected maybe? Now that he noticed, the dollars' leader wasn't looking at him. There was a faint blush on those cheeks.

"Hm? Why do you want to see Shizu-chan?" Going to stand up he noticed immediately Mikado taking a step back. "Why so shy, Mikado-kun?"

"Its nothing." He could have just let Mikado go but where was the fun in that. What was more interesting was the fact that his name had been mumbled out. Was it a dream? Or maybe one of the brute's memories? Snatching up one wrist Izaya grinned pulling Mikado closer. "I-Izaya-san, let me go!" Izaya stumbled back hitting the floor. Glancing up he could see the blond wearing an apologetic look. "I'm sorry."

x-x-x

It was Karisawa that realised something wasn't right. Kadota just wasn't meant to wear yellow. Although her friend and leader wouldn't be too happy with the new wardrobe. If he knew what she had brought and what he was now dressed in... Well she wouldn't get away with it. Still she let Kadota dress up her body – even if she was the one forcing him into the outfits.

With a grin she took a step back checking herself in the mirror. A sunshine yellow maid dress. Fitting the headpiece Karisawa twirled around in excitement, the urge to show off the new look grew too strong. She had tried to stay in the apartment to no avail.

That was how she found herself leaving the apartment skipping along the streets. Shizuo was with Kadota but there was Mikado and then there was Izaya. Everyone knew where the informant lived, that was no secret.

X-x-x

Bursting from the elevator doors, Karisawa ran along the corridor rapping on the door belonging to the informant. "Iza-Iza are you in there?" A few seconds later the door opened but it wasn't the informant who answered. "Mika-pon." The otaku gasped in surprise. Did Shizuo know his body was with the raven?

"Uh- what are you wearing?" The door opened wider and there was the informant standing there with one hand on the blond.

"Karisawa-chan, come in." Ushered inside the door closed, the two looking at her. Suddenly wearing a dress didn't seem such a good idea. "Does Dotachin know you're here?" Shaking her head the otaku took a seat.

"Iza-Iza, are you looking for an antidote? To get us all back to normal?" Gone was the usual chirpyness in her voice. "Its been a while and you know everything. Have you found anything out?" Crossing her legs, Karisawa tugged down the skirt.

"Aren't you having fun cross dressing Dotachin?" Izaya replied phone in his hand.

x-x-x

Mikado looked at the man in a dress not seeing a shred of the happy young woman he had come to know. Gone was the gleam in her eye and the cheeky one liners pairing anyone and everyone up. "Its a little boring now. Dotachin needs his body back."

"Does he?" Izaya asked still staring at the phone. "The current situation is entertaining. Why would I want it to change?" Mikado took a step back unsure of the raven's motives. He knew there was some sort of plan in motion.

"Because Dotachin is suffering and so is-"

"Shizu-chan? Why would I want to do anything to help him?" There was that gleam again.

"Eh? Iza-Iza and Shizu-Shizu are together right?" Izaya broke out into peels of laughter.

"Where did you get that from? Shizu-chan and I hate each other." Mikado flinched and it didn't go unnoticed. "What is it, Mikado-kun?" Shaking his head the teen didn't answer.

"See!" Karisawa declared. "Shizu-Shizu doesn't hate you." Mikado could only sigh. His dreams weren't his own. He had seen into the fortissimo's mind and seen the truth. The chance they had been given was probably because of how strong their wishes were.

Izaya though wasn't convinced. "The protozoan doesn't have the common sense to hide things. Both of you are overestimating the neanderthal. Better yet I'll ask the protozoan. Mikado-kun, if you leave the apartment..." The warning went unsaid, Mikado shuddering as the door slammed shut.

"You saw the truth." Mikado quietly spoke.

"Yeah." Karisawa replied solemn. "Dotachin needs to be happy."

x-x-x

Kadota groaned sitting up. He couldn't get to sleep. Not without talking to Shizuo about what he had done. Slipping from the bed he lightly knocked on the door waiting for a reply. "Shizuo? Are you still awake?" There was no answer. Believing his friend was asleep, Kadota quietly pushed open the door seeing that the bed was empty.

Stepping into the room, the light was switched on confirming his worst fear. Shizuo had gone and soon it was clear that so had his phone. The fortissimo had left of his own choice. Turning away Kadota felt his spirit sink in despair knowing that he had pushed Shizuo away trying to pull him closer.

The feelings he had shouldn't have been spoken aloud. He had made the mistake in both high school and now. Trudging miserably back to bed Kadota tucked himself in throwing the covers over his head. Knowing Shizuo he would be long gone. If he pursued him it would only make things worse.

x-x-x

"Mika-chan. Have you discovered anything?" Izaya asked down the phone whilst on his way to find the brute. The only thing that he could hear was a hushed whisper and rustling meaning the love sick stalker was still tailing her crush and crush's sister who had got them into the mess in the first place.

_Nothing yet. They're resting together on the sofa cuddling each other. _The teen was bitter watching the love of her life be with someone else. Izaya didn't point out that it was her body. _I want this to be over soon. _

Pulling the phone away from his ear, the raven took a step back as a police car went speeding past him. Somehow he knew that the protozoan was involved. "Namie-san is the only one that knows the antidote. You'll have to tear her apart from Seiji-kun." Or use the teen as leverage. Things were getting a little more complicated than what he had first expected. The situation was no longer fun.


	12. The right thing

**The right thing**

_A/N:- So this is the last chapter. I changed my mind about going down the smut route as usual. _

A few threats here and a knife pointed at Seiji's throat had Namie panicking and handing over the antidote. "I'm going to get you for this. If you hurt Seiji, I'll kill you." Izaya waved her desperate threats away. He had what he wanted. Now it was just the case of tracking a certain helpless protozoan down and returning things to the way they once were. Izaya sighed looking at what could be mistaken as pepper spray. All along Namie had the antidote with her.

The situation that had so much potential was no longer amusing or entertaining in the least. It wasn't just the case of being in one another's bodies. There were memories, dreams, habits and actions from the real owner of the body. It was almost like the real person was still there with someone else moving them like a puppet. At least that was what he had come up with questioning both Mikado and Karisawa.

The only thing the switch had done was to teach them all a lesson. To show how much the other was suffering. For Karisawa what had started off as an opportunity to treat her friend as a dress up doll had changed. The giggling otaku had decided it was enough no longer able to cope with her fellow van member's pain.

The same could be said for Mikado who was currently stuck in his apartment. At the moment everything was still in one piece yet if he left it any longer, Izaya guessed it would be a mess and everything would be smashed up.

The protozoan was still missing after that strange call last night. After some investigation it looked like the cause had been the blue squares. Aoba hadn't learnt his lesson and was probably holding the dollar's leader in another abandoned warehouse again without realising that he had the powerless fortissimo in his grip. None of his sources had come back with any helpful information.

Izaya couldn't name the feeling in his chest. That was another reason he was ending everything. There were too many variables, the game pieces were moving erratically. It wasn't that he couldn't keep up. No it was the fact hat his heart amongst others was glitching like a virus. Maybe once everything was back to the way it was things would sort themselves out.

x-x-x

Shizuo groaned opening his eyes slowly. In confusion he looked around his room. That was right, his own bedroom. Moving slowly Shizuo groaned in pain. His arms protested his movements throwing back the covers. "Ugh." His arms were bandaged, adding to that his legs and his head. So how did he end up back home in the comfort of his own bed?

"Good. You're awake." Came an emotionless tone from the door. Kasuka? His little brother stepped into the room. "Your clothes were ruined. I had to throw them away. I took the liberty of redressing the wound on your hand and dealing with the rest." Kasuka had been the one to help him? "Don't be afraid. This is my brother's apartment. Heiwajima Shizuo. You might have heard of him."

"...Thank you." Shizuo mumbled reaching up to touch the thick bandage around his forehead.

"Its not a problem. I used to give my brother first aid when we were younger. He was always getting hurt. If you don't mind me asking what were you doing out so late? You don't look like the kind to get into trouble." Shizuo clenched his fingers in the covers seeing specks of red bleed through the bandages. If only his little brother knew who he really was. So much for a second chance. In the kid's body he was getting hurt more than he did after one of his fights with Izaya. Whereas he wanted to avoid danger, the kid thrived on it.

He was in the body of another Izaya. That was the conclusion he had come to. Like he was now there was nothing he could do. If he remained in this body Shizuo knew it wouldn't be long until he ended up in hospital or worse. They each had their ways of fighting. He with his cursed adrenaline strength, Izaya with his knives and parkour skills, Mikado and his computer skills. Being in someone else's shoes had taught him that his strength hadn't been a curse. It was his way to fight. His way to protect.

"Do you have a name? I could call your parents?" Kasuka gave him a soft smile. Shizuo sighed smiling back. He would need to have a word with his brother about taking care of strangers. It was going to get him hurt one day. Besides would Kasuka believe him? Stuck in bed like this there was nothing he could do.

"Kasuka. You might not believe this. Its me Shizuo." For a brief moment Kasuka looked shocked, a shred of emotion showing in his brother's otherwise blank gaze. "There was an accident at Yagiri pharmaceuticals. There were four of us involved. This kid is in my body."

"Nii-san? That's- what do you need me to do?" Shizuo sighed not liking what he was about to ask. If he was right then his body was currently in the custody of the worst person it could be. The kid and the flea did after all have history. When his strength became too much to handle who else would he go to?

"I need you to contact the flea. My guess is that he knows everything now. Since he was there he probably knew from the start. I don't really want to give the kid back an injured body but in my own I can protect him. Those damn squares aren't going to stop until they do something irreversible." Shizuo grabbed his forearm groaning in pain. Regardless he had got off lightly. Most of his injuries were trying to get away. If he had been caught by the ones that were out to hurt him...Shizuo shuddered to think what would happen.

"Sure. Get some sleep nii-san. This body needs time to recuperate." Shizuo managed a small nod. Taking the glass of water his fingers trembled, Kasuka holding it to his lips. Swallowing the white pills he let his brother take away the glass. Laying back against the soft pillows Shizuo closed his eyes. Soon everything would be over...hopefully.

x-x-x

"This is my fault." Kadota groaned. "If I hadn't tried forcing my feelings on him. What am I supposed to do if something happens to him?" Kadota had spent all night looking for Shizuo only to come back sleep deprived and empty handed. Karisawa was oddly silent gently holding his head to her stomach. It was strange her comforting him in his body. The otaku's body was warm and soft, whilst his own was slightly toned and a bit more ragged. "Thanks."

"This isn't anyone's fault." Mikado sighed stepping out of the bedroom. Kadota knew the teen wasn't used to Shizuo's strength. "Damn." The bedroom door was now without a handle. "Shizuo-san can take care of himself. He might not have his strength..." Trailing off Mikado walked to the desk grimacing when the door ripped free. The dozen mobile phones kept inside scattered over the floor.

"How many phones does Izaya have?" Kadota breathed picking up the one that was flashing. "Do you think he'd be upset if I answered?" Not waiting for an answer he did so anyway. "Hello?"

_This isn't Orihara-san. Is he there? _Kadota mouthed across to the others.

"Who is this?" He asked instead.

_Heiwajima Kasuka. I need to talk to Orihara-san about my brother. Or is the one in my brother's body there? _Instantly Kadota put the phone on loud speaker placing the phone on the still in one piece desk.

"You know about the switch?"

_Yes I know. Nii-san is resting at the moment but he's hurt. _Kadota sighed in relief feeling his shoulders deflate.

"Thank god. We couldn't find him. Is Shizuo okay?" of course he should be more worried about the state of the teen's body.

_Nii-san is fine. Its only light grazes and cuts. _

"Heiwajima-san, I'm Ryugamine Mikado. We met briefly before. Why are you calling Orihara-san? Wouldn't that put Shizuo-san in more danger?" Mikado eased closer to the desk keeping his hands in his pockets. There was a brief pause on the other end.

_Nii-san asked me to. He said Orihara-san probably knows everything and has a way to change everyone back. _

"That would be correct, Kasuka-kun. I doubt the protozoan can move right now." Kadota turned staring in shock as Izaya waltzed into the room continuing the conversation as if he hadn't been missing for the entire morning. "We'll be coming to you."

_Thank you. _The call went dead leaving them with two pieces of information. Shizuo was safe at home and Izaya had the antidote. Mikado was already putting his boots on to leave.

"Where are you going, Mikado-kun? We should test if this works first." Izaya was right. Slowly standing Mikado nodded. "You two first." Taking a step back Mikado caught the smirk on the informant's face. A small white cannister was sprayed in the pairs face. Mikado gasped watching the two pass out. Rushing over his wrist was roughly snatched back. "I wouldn't touch them. You might break something.

x-x-x

"Shizuo-san." Mikado gasped seeing his body looking like a mummy. The blue squares. They were behind this. Clenching his fists the dollar's leader vowed to make them pay. Izaya was sitting on the bed stroking raven hair back from Shizuo's eyes. In his hand was the antidote. Time was up. Mikado knew it was time to switch back. He wasn't fit to walk in the fortissimo's shoes.

"Mikado-kun. Are you sure you want to go back? Shizu-chan is used to pain, you're not." Izaya questioned sounding genuinely concerned. Something had changed in all of them through their out of body experiences. There was a small barely noticeable change in Izaya as well.

"This is my punishment for wanting something I couldn't have. This time Shizuo-san only got hurt. Things could have been a lot worse. Its time to give him his body back. Should we wait until he wakes up?" Mikado coughed inhaling a white mist. Stumbling back his eyes rolled, body feeling like a lead weight. Then he was light. Light as a feather in a breeze.

x-x-x

One week later. Shizuo walked beside Mikado glancing anxiously at his the time. It had been a week since he had woken up on the bedroom floor of his apartment seeing the kid laying where he had been. Both Izaya and Kasuka had been there. The first thing he had done was to take care of the blue squares that had harmed him.

The kid had become somewhat as a friend. After school Mikado would come to meet him. "Your bandages have gone. You're not in pain any more?" The kid beamed up at him pulling down his sleeve.

"All injuries have healed. What about you? Is your strength back under control?" Shizuo clenched his fist. It had taken just over a day to get used to his body again.

"Yeah. It's fine now. I guess my strength has some good after all." Shizuo found himself smiling back at the kid. Everything felt so much more peaceful. Though that might be because the flea hadn't been in Ikebukuro to antagonize him. After the two of them had woken up Izaya had simply clapped his hands and left the apartment handing over the after care duty to Kasuka.

"Shizuo-san, you seem distracted today. Is something wrong?" The kid was observant something Shizuo liked about him. They both had people that cared about them. The blond could feel Kida's concerned gaze each time they bumped into each other.

"There's something I need to do. If I don't things will only get worse." Shizuo sighed running a hand through his hair. "I guess I'll see you around kid."

x-x-x

"I'm surprised you wanted to talk." Shizuo turned away from the window looking out into the school yard. It was their old classroom. Rebuilt thanks to him and Izaya but still the same classroom. The very classroom Kadota had confessed. "This brings back memories."

"Kadota. We've both had time to think. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"It's okay. I didn't exactly give you a choice. Shizuo, about what I said-" Shizuo shook his head.

"Let me speak. Back then I didn't react correctly. I'm not exactly a people person. Kadota, I'm sorry I see you as a friend. Even after everything I still want us to be friends."

"I know." Kadota smiled crossing the distance between them. "I've had time to think. Being in someone else's body put things in perspective. I thought you rejected me because I'm a man. As a woman I thought I might stand a chance. I give up. I don't know how long until I stop loving you but I'll give up."

Shizuo nodded seeing Kadota with his fists clenched looking like he would cry. "Kad-" Reaching out his hand was brushed away. "Thank you for loving someone like me. I hope you find someone who will love you back just as much." Knowing he had overstayed his welcome Shizuo left the classroom behind him he could hear his friend sobbing.

"Shizu-Shizu, I'll take it from here." Karisawa smiled patting him on the shoulder. "Thank you for finally ending it. Dotachin needed closure." Shizuo couldn't bring himself to smile knowing he had hurt a friend without even using his strength.

"Take care of him." With that Shizuo left the school and Kadota's unrequited love behind.

x-x-x

The door burst open to Izaya's office in Shinjuku. Of course the only other person with the key was Namie. "Why haven't you changed me back? I thought you wanted to see me suffer. Why are you allowing me to be with Seiji?" The raven looked up from the desk a smile on his lips.

"Namie-san, if I were to switch you back you would find a more damaging way and no doubt get others involved again. If letting you stay with your brother averts any future disasters then so be it. Or do you want to be switched back?" Opening the drawer the raven took out the white cannister swaying it from side to side. "The antidote is the same as the cause."

Namie didn't look satisfied. "I leave now and you don't interfere?" The raven smiled back returning the spray to the drawer.

"I won't interfere. I can't say the same for Mika-chan." The ex secretary blinked eyes narrowing as she stepped closer to the desk.

"Who are you?" The raven merely smiled leaning back in the leather chair he had become so fond of in the past couple of days

x-x-x

It would be two weeks before Kadota and Karisawa officially became a couple and the two of them could finally smile and meet as friends. It would be one month before Shizuo realised he liked Mikado more than a friend. It would be one month and two days before he finally confessed and twenty six seconds after that they began dating.

How long would it be until Kadota and Karisawa got engaged? How long until Shizuo found out that Mikado and Izaya had switched bodies and he had been with the flea the entire time? How long before the two ravens switched back? How long until Izaya won the blond's affection back and Mikado decided he too was in love with Izaya and Shizuo? How long until Ikebukuro was rocked with the most dangerous love triangle?

The end

_A/N:- So that's the end of that one. Thank you for your support and I hope you enjoyed the story. Bye bye for now. _


End file.
